Harry Potter Shattered Prophecy
by Insanity Lord
Summary: Reposted! DH/HP Xover. Harry is the Old God born to Morrigan and Alistair, and Morrigan is sending him to Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter – Shattered Prophecy**

**A Dragon Age and Harry Potter Crossover**

**By Insanity Lord**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the so-called plot of this fanfiction. I earn nothing from this other than the enjoyment of writing it. No suing!

**Author's note: **Because I can, I'm starting this in 1990, and Harry will start at Hogwarts in 2001. Why? Because I'm the author of this fanfiction and therefore I can. Deal with it :-P

**oOoOo**

**Prologue – Her son**

Morrigan had done it in such a way that people would think the boy – Harry was the name she allowed them to give him – was the son of the Potters, and it had been easy, especially for a mage as powerful as her. She planned on retrieving him later, after her business back in Ferelden was done, once her plans were in place.

The world she had travelled to, this 'Earth', was different yet similar to her world. The country she had landed in, Britain, reminded her very much of Ferelden, but so much different. The people had advanced their technology, noisy machines carried people through streets in cities that covered the majority of the island kingdom.

It bothered her, but this place was good. It had been a simple task to find a magical healer, they gave off a certain...aura that her own magical senses picked up on very easily, especially in this world where the Fade was so well kept at bay by magicks she had never felt before, and to pay them well (sovereigns seemed to hold value in this world, though they had a different name, Galleons) enough that the birth would be kept hidden.

She had found the Potters soon enough. She liked this world, mages weren't locked up. Feared, yes, but rather than lock them up, the mages had created their own society, hidden from the mundanes, where they could live freely, learn, and grow as mages (or wizards and witches as they seemed to be called), although the wands... she felt insulted that her fellow mages would require such childish foci to cast even the simplest of spells. Really! She had stopped using such things when she was eight years old! The only reason mages still carried their staffs because they merely acted to _boost _their spells, a powerful enough mage had no need for a staff.

Her son certainly wouldn't need a focus, not with what he held inside, what he was. The Potters, she found, reminded her far too much of her son's father, that simple fool Alistair – driven by justice, out to 'do the right thing'...

Annoying as they were, the couple were perfect for her needs. She would allow them to raise her son, believing that they were the parents, but she would be teaching him, training him in secret.

But then the Abomination (she knew he was an Abomination, she could _feel _it, his presence...it reminded her of Flemeth, and she hated it) attacked the Potters, let in by their 'Secret Keeper' Peter Petigrew, a shapeshifter (or Animagus, as these people called them), and traitor to their cause. Really, she wondered why people trusted other people, it was obvious that they'd be stabbed in the back in the end.

She was too late to save the Potters (not that she cared very much), and arrived in time to see the Abomination's spell bounce off of her son (really, a simple killing curse? Morrigan had seen it once and already had a counter spell ready) and utterly destroy the man.

She saw the demon within him flee, now a wraith, and shuddered despite herself. Such a powerful demon, likely a Pride Demon, to survive the destruction of his host's body...

It had been easy to get the boy out of the house, even easier to magically convince the old man that arrived too late to save his 'friends' (Morrigan knew him for what he was, a manipulator, believing that he was doing the 'right thing' and getting people hurt in the process...she hated those kinds, they were like Templars...she might not have been a 'good' person, but at least she was honest with herself and others) that she was the legally appointed guardian of the boy and simply vanish into the night.

As powerful as the old man was, his mind was surprisingly susceptible to magical manipulation. It helped that Morrigan was a natural manipulator herself (she was, after all, a woman) and that only strengthened the spell she used.

She knew the Abomination would be back one day, but she wasn't concerned. Her son, her Harry, was not a normal human. He had the soul of an Old God inside of him.

And she was going to train him in the magical arts, her magic, and if he was called to learn the spells of this world, then he would master them, he would grow powerful, and he would bring change.

Both to Magical Britain and Ferelden.

**oOoOo**

**Author's note: **This plot bunny has been in my head for ages, and I need to get it out at some point. Yes, Harry is Morrigan's son, he is the Old God, and she's going to be raising him. Not a dark-evil Harry, but not a Light Harry either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter – Shattered Prophecy**

**A Dragon Age and Harry Potter Crossover**

**By Insanity Lord**

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

**oOoOo**

**Chapter 1 – Shadow **

Morrigan had chosen a spot in the countryside, away from the city, as was her preference. She took note of the other two families living nearby, if only to make sure they weren't a threat (and they weren't, she knew – both families were what this world called 'purebloods' - the entire concept made Morrigan sneer in contempt – but neither were a threat to her or her son), and magically constructed a simple cottage for herself and Harry.

Then she set about removing the shard of the Abomination that was stuck in the oddly-shaped scar on Harry's forehead. She recognised a magical scar when she saw it, and knew it would never go away and was permanently tainted, but she would teach him how to resist the demons of the Fade, to close off the inevitable connection she had with the Abomination that gave him the scar.

After that she set up protective wards around the cottage. Demons would no doubt be attracted to Harry, and she would do everything she could to keep him safe.

And then the old man, Dumbledore, arrived again. He seemed worried about something, but a look around the property helped ease his fears.

And then he pulled out a vial of blood. Her son's blood. Her eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing with that blood?" she hissed. "Blood magic?"

Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling. "Blood wards, my dear, to pro-"

"No!" Morrigan hissed out the word. "There will be no blood magic around this boy. I am his legally appointed guardian, not you."

"Morrigan, if He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named's followers find Harry..."

Morrigan scoffed. "I'll kill them."

"You'd kill to protect him?" Dumbledore was shocked. "Why? You could turn them over to the authorities, let them redeem themselves."

Morrigan just stared at the old man. _Wonderful, he's one of those types. Maker, I hate these types. _

"Redeem themselves? They murder people, kill without mercy. They can never be redeemed, and if you think otherwise you are a fool. Get out of my house, old fool, and don't come back. Harry will be safe here, from _all _threats."

Dumbledore frowned. _Is she...dark? _"Morrigan, I agreed to let Harry live with you, and while your wards are...impressive, it would be best if he were raised by family."

"If you mean the Dursley's, then you really are more foolish than I thought. I know them, they hate magic and everything that it involves. They would treat him badly, hurt him, keep him..."

Her eyes narrowed. "...and that's the reason, isn't it? Harry would be downtrodden, hated...and would know nothing of his gifts, and then at some point, you would swoop in, save him...and he would adore you, look up to you."

Dumbledore saw the power in Morrigan's eyes as they glowed. Such unusual eyes, he mused. Golden eyes were rare, even among wizards and witches. _But her power, such raw power..._

"What I do," he said as he reached for his wand, "I do for the greater good. I am sorry Morrigan, but I need to take the boy-"

His wand flew out of his hand, and he found himself unable to move as a glyph appeared beneath his feet, glowing.

Morrigan stepped into the glyph, unaffected by her own power as she leaned in close. "Leave," she said acidly, "and never return. Harry will be safe with me, that creature and his followers will die if they attack."

She picked up his wand, recognising it for what it was – a sentient magical item, and judging from what she was feeling from it, the wand recognised her as its master.

She scoffed and slipped it into her clothing (in order to blend in, she had donned clothing suitable to the world – a blouse and long skirt with black boots) before releasing the old man. "Leave, old fool."

Dumbledore left in a hurry. He didn't look back. _What is that woman? She didn't use a wand, but her magic..._

He knew he had no choice but to leave the child with her, he only prayed that he didn't turn out dark.

It was only later that he would realise that Harry had the same golden eyes as his guardian, but by then it was too late to really do anything as her wards kept all wizards she considered enemies out.

**oOoOo**

Morrigan kept the Elder Wand, fashioning it into a proper staff with her magic. She felt the approval as she did so, and planned on giving it to Harry when he was ready for it. He probably wouldn't need a focus, but a mage's staff was good to have on hand regardless.

And when Harry was 5 years old, she began his formal training. The first thing she did was teach him about the Fade and the dangers of it. Unsurprisingly, demons left him alone. In the Fade, his true nature was easily seen by the spirits, and not even Pride Demons were foolish enough to think they could take the body of an Old God.

And then she began training him in the shapeshifting arts. Starting with a basic rat, and moving on from there. Harry took to it like a fish to water, and by the time he was 7 years old he had mastered all of her animal forms, and she knew he would find more on his own in years to come.

Alongside the shapeshifting arts, she taught him basic elemental spells. She was a harsh teacher, but had sworn to herself to be a better mother than Flemeth. Her own mother had never shown much compassion, had been harsher than needed...

Morrigan had grown stronger for it, but she didn't want that for Harry. True, she had issues showing love, even to her own son, but she wasn't as harsh to Harry as Flemeth had been to her.

By the time he was 11 and the letter from Hogwarts arrived, Harry had started learning the more complex spells. His personality was very much like her own, highly intelligent, but cold, calculating.

Thankfully he had a better moral compass than she did (she chalked that one up to being the son of a heroic moron, but at least Harry had more brain power than Alistair. Then again, when you had the brain power of a rock, a dog would be more intelligent), but she doubted he would run headlong into danger to save people he barely knew.

He had also somehow made friends with their 'neighbours' children, though Luna worried her slightly. The girl had some kind of Fade vision, though her names for the demons she listed were...odd to say the least. Still, she realized that Luna Lovegood and her father were somehow protected from the more dangerous demons, at the cost of their ability to keep their heads on straight.

The last time Morrigan had tea with the Lovegoods he forgot the water, but she still liked them more than the Weasleys. That family was, in a word, annoying. In two words, highly annoying.

Definitely what she had learned were a 'Light' family, the parents didn't like her much (she knew why, that old fool had told them she was 'dark'...well, that was quite true...), and she had heard the wife call her 'Slytherin'...whatever that meant.

Their son, Ron, was an idiot, and would likely grow into an even bigger idiot over time. She had warned Harry about him, but her son had just smiled, shrugged, and commented that he would 'be useful later on'.

Morrigan was so very proud of her son at that moment. On the day he was set to leave for Hogwarts, Morrigan had to return to Ferelden. It had been 11 years, and she had something to retrieve.

"Harry, good luck in Hogwarts and do try not to scare people _too _much."

Harry just smirked. "I'll try, mother, but no promises. People are so squeamish. Besides, I have Ron going with me. If I need a distraction I'll just shove him into trouble."

Morrigan laughed. "Good lad."

**oOoOo**

Molly knew better than to try and convince Harry that his guardian was hardly a good role model after the fiftieth attempt ended in her hair being set on fire. With blue flames. Still, she did like the boy, she could see that Dumbledore was right, that he had a destiny, and the Great Leader of the Light would see to it that he fulfilled it. After all, Dumbledore was always right, he knew best.

She had been with them, in Diagon Alley, when Harry went to buy his school supplies. He had taken one look at the gold in his vault and immediately asked, if his parents had been so rich, why did they only have one vault? And why didn't his legal magical guardian know about it?

He had been less than impressed when the goblins told him that Dumbledore had the vaults sealed and the small (but still significant) amount of Galleons placed in the vault Harry had visited. The boy had gone off with the goblins after that, and Molly had no idea what they talked about but Harry had been smug after he returned, but refused to say what it had been about.

Then they went to get the wand. Molly knew that Harry had been trained in the magical arts at home, but not once had she seen his wand. No, instead she had seen a strange staff, made of some kind of black wood. Morrigan had explained that it was a staff, and instead of having a magical core of its own like wands did, it acted as a focus and booster for spells.

Molly took that to mean that Morrigan and Harry could cast spells without wands, but that was simply impossible. She had disregarded the very idea and was glad that Harry would be getting a proper wand today.

She didn't know that Harry thought the very idea of a wand was ridiculous, but had agreed with his mother that he would get one, if only for appearances. After all, the magic he was going to be learning might require a wand as a focus, so why not buy one?

She had been particularly horrified when the wand was revealed to be the twin to the wand used by He-Who-Must-Be-Named. Harry, on the other hand, just snorted and bought it on the spot. That it chose him wasn't important to the boy, he seemed to think it was hilarious that he and the Dark Lord were connected that way.

Hagrid had been with them that day, and Harry thought he was amusing and seemed to like the half-giant (Molly couldn't know that Harry was a minor sociopath, though he did genuinely like Hagrid).

And then they had to get his Familiar. Harry had taken five minutes to stop laughing when it was explained that all witches and wizards had Familiars, it was a tradition.

Apparently that was hilarious to the boy, but he got a Familiar regardless. He took one look at the white owl that was looking at him intently and smirked.

"This one," he said. The owner snorted.

"Hedwig? She doesn't tolerate people. You might as well-oh, Merlin's Beard! She's chosen you?"

Harry just smirked as Hedwig flew over to him and sat on his arm. "Yes. I'll take her."

The shop owner nodded, somewhat numbly, and completed the purchase.

_So, little spirit, _Harry thought as he looked at the 'owl', _how many centuries have you been bound in this owl, waiting for the right master?_

That had been a week ago. Now they were at the train station, and Molly was instructing Ron and Harry on how to get to the Hogwarts Express. Harry could see the enchantment around the pillar, the portal to a hidden location.

It was pretty clever really. "How do you stop people from noticing?" he asked Molly.

"Notice-Me-Not Charms," Molly said, smiling. "Muggles won't notice people going in and out."

Harry made a mental note to learn that charm. It sounded _ever _so useful. "Right then. Right through?"

"Right through."

Harry charged through. "Oh, wow."

He blinked at the train, impressed (a rare thing, he wasn't easily impressed) with the design of it all. Despite being raised in the country, his mother had made sure to keep him updated on the world at large. It had been a major disadvantage for her to not know about cities and the like, so she had...acquired books and such on the modern world as the years went by.

He did know that _nobody _used steam engines anymore, not in 2001. Then again, he knew from interacting with the Weasleys and the Lovegoods that 'Magical Britain' seemed to be stuck somewhere in the middle ages.

His mother had been unimpressed with that, and Harry was too. The Hogwarts Express, while impressive, was outdated and likely ran more on magic than steam.

Molly had explained that Muggle technology didn't work around magic. Something about magical energy disrupting technology.

Harry knew about EMP shielding, and figured that it could be modified to include magical energy, shielding technology from it, but that was a project for another time really.

"Blimey," Ron said, "that train is impressive. What will Muggles think of next? Ships that fly through the stars?"

Harry resisted the urge to facepalm. "Muggles have landed on the moon you know," he said.

"When?" Ron asked, blinking. "Recently?"

Harry groaned. "In the 1960s," he said. "Their technology has gotten much better since then. Nobody uses these old steam engines anymore. Anyway, let's get on."

They boarded the train and soon found a free car. Harry glanced at Scabbers (oh, he knew who that really was, but he and his mother had agreed to let the rat live...for the moment. If Harry felt like it, he could free his godfather – oh, he knew about Sirius all right, all about the man – legally and easily. _If _he felt like it, which he didn't, not yet) and sat down, Hedwig in her cage next to him. He was wearing a basic outfit of jeans and a t-shirt, with black boots and gloves. His eyes – long since fixed with his mother's magic – closed as he relaxed in his seat. _Hogwarts, huh? Mother says that back where she came from, they kept mages locked up in 'Circles', prisons basically, disguised as schools. Hogwarts seems to be different though. Except for the headmaster, mother warned me not to trust him, or his loyal stooges. Molly isn't so bad, but she's loyal to him anyway. And annoying, so very annoying when she wants to be. _

And then the door opened. "Hello, is there a seat free?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the owner of the voice and raised an eyebrow at the busy-haired girl. "Yes," he said, and the girl turned to him, gasping.

"You're Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived!"

Harry's right eyebrow twitched slightly. "No. Just...no. No hero worship. If you want to sit in here you're going to have to stop with that 'Boy Who Lived' garbage. I got lucky, that is all that happened. My name is Harry, and this is my friend Ron."

The girl blinked at him, worried by the slight glow in his odd golden eyes. "Hermione Granger," she said nervously. "Nice to meet you?"

Harry gave her a smile. "Have a seat, Hermione."

The girl nodded and down. Ron smiled. "Hello there! Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you."

Hermione smiled back. "Nice to meet you too, Ronald."

Harry snorted at the sour look on Ron's face. "He hates it when people use his full name," he said. "His mother uses it when she scolds him so it annoys him."

Hermione blinked, but any answer she had was cut off when the door opened again, and the ones that entered made Harry's senses flare out in warning. A boy their age, with white hair, blue eyes, and a sneer on his face, flanked by two people that he _knew _were more than they appeared.

He could feel the demons inside of them, these two Abominations, likely bound to service by a powerful mage, likely the white-haired boy's father. The boy was human, but his companions...

_Two Hunger Demons. I'd best be careful around them._

Harry wasn't like other people, no, he was, in essence, and Old God. He had innate powers and senses far beyond the most powerful witch or wizard, thus he was able to sense demons possessing people, animals, or objects.

It was how he knew Hedwig wasn't an owl, she was a Fade Spirit, a protector, a guardian. He didn't know what aspect she represented, or what her powers were. She had never spoken to him directly, and he guessed that she would only do so after she was certain that he was worthy of talking to her.

That was fine by him.

"So, you're Harry Potter. You should choose your friends more carefully. You'll only get dragged down if you associate with mudbloods and Weaselys."

The next thing the white haired idiot knew, he was in another compartment, dazed and unable to move. Harry stood up and walked over to him.

"Move," he said coldly to the Abominations that tried to stop him, his voice reverberating with power. The two moved away, unwilling to enter a contest of wills against this...being in the form of a boy.

Harry leaned down and picked the white haired brat up. He knew what a 'mudblood' was, and the term angered him.

And making Harry Potter angry was a bad, bad idea. "Speak about my friends that way again," he said, his eyes glowing as he glared into the (obviously) pureblood boy's eyes, "and I will hurt you far, far worse than what I did here. Am I understood, you white-haired little bug?"

The boy's eyes were wide. "Y-you...do you know who my father is?"

Harry snarled. "I don't care who your father is. You have been warned, boy."

He dropped boy and returned to his friends. "What a moron, eh?"

Hermione stared, while Ron just snorted. "Typical Harry."

**oOoOo**

**Author's Notes: **First chapter, done. Do you like it? I do!


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter – Shattered Prophecy**

**A Dragon Age and Harry Potter Crossover**

**By Insanity Lord**

**Author's Note: **I apologise in advance if I misspelled Minerva's name. I don't actually have the Harry Potter books (I only have Order of the Phoenix) even though I enjoyed reading them once (borrowed from a friend), so my memory on certain names are fuzzy. Feel free to correct me on spelling. Also, this story will contain original characters, though they all serve a purpose. _All _of them.

**oOoOo**

**Chapter 2 – Divergence – Part One**

They were discussing what Houses they wanted to get sorted into next. Harry knew nothing of the House system, and trusted Ron's claims that Slytherin were all 'cowardly dark gits' about as much as he trusted Dumbledore, especially after he found the will that the old man completely ignored and actually tried to have _destroyed_.

In the will, there were specific instructions – Morrigan was to be Harry's magical guardian. Nobody else, not from the Order, and _especially _not his muggle, magic-hating relatives. The old 'Leader of the Light' had ignored that will, tried to attack Morrigan in her own home, and was thrown out as a result.

No, Harry didn't trust Dumbledore, and he wouldn't trust his cronies at the school. "Hermione," he said slowly, "why are you so...enamoured with Dumbledore? He's not that good a man."

Ron knew it was useless to argue. His family supported Dumbledore, but Ron knew better than to argue with Harry when it came to things he really believed.

"He's Albus Dumbledore! The greatest wizard of the age!" Hermione said. "He and other great leaders all came from Gryffindor! That's why I want to be in that House."

Harry scoffed. Loudly. "Dumbledore isn't a purely good man," he said. "He was going to put me in the custody of my magic-hating aunt and uncle. I would have been hated, downtrodden, reduced to a pathetic little boy for the _oh so GREAT Albus Dumbledore to come and rescue!"_

Before the two could argue, he pulled something out of his bags. "This is the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter. Read it. Nowhere in there does it say that Dumbledore has any power over me in any way, shape or form, outside of Hogwarts. It states that Morrigan was to be my ONLY magical guardian, and that the Dursleys were never to be considered."

He thrust the paper in their faces. "That man tried to have this sealed. This is just a copy, the original is safe from everybody, especially Albus Dumbledore, so-called Leader of the Light. Sorry, Hermione, but I don't trust the man, and neither should you. He's a manipulator, and if he was such a great wizard, why did my guardian defeat him with a _single spell_? Then she created wards to keep him out of the house, permanently."

He let them read the will. "I refuse to be a Gryffindor if all of them turn out like Dumbledore. You can throw your free will away and blindly follow the people in charge, but I won't. I refuse to be a puppet for anybody."

Hermione's jaw worked, but nothing came out. She read the will through completely, and Dumbledore's signature wasn't there. He wasn't a witness, and therefore had no legal right to seal the will or subvert it in any way. "Surely he did it for the right reasons?" she said, her voice weak. "I mean, he's..."

Harry snorted and took the will back. "And he was going to use blood wards to 'protect' me," he said. "Morrigan threw him out of the house after that. Blood magic is evil, so why, if Dumbledore is so great and good, would he use it?"

Hermione had no reply to that. Ron, on the other hand...

"You never said that! What kind of blood magic?" he said, trying to reconcile what he knew about Dumbledore with the new information.

Harry shrugged. "Blood wards, that would have needed _my blood _to work. He was going to bleed an infant, barely a few months old, for his magic."

Hermione frowned. "...But...an infant that age is more at risk of bleeding to death if you let them bleed for long periods of time. Common knowledge to any doctor."

Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore obviously thought he had the right to risk that, all for his _Greater Good_. Still think he's a great leader and man?"

Hermione went silent for a moment. "I...don't know."

**oOoOo**

Hermione thought about what Harry said for the rest of the train trip, and the trip over the lake. She was so deep in thought that the magnificence of Hogwarts Castle was lost on her as she took the boat ride across. She missed Harry's piercing gaze as he stared into the water, and then at the castle, looking thoughtful.

Hermione was a stubborn girl by nature. She believed strongly in adults and that they always knew better than children, that they would always be able to do the right thing, for the right reasons.

She first read about Albus Dumbledore and all the good things he did, for the right reasons. She was ready to defend a man she hadn't even met, against a boy who should have, in her mind, been praising the man as much as she wanted to, believe in the great Albus Dumbledore.

But then she saw the will, heard about the blood wards. Blood magic! Everything she had read about it said the same thing – it was an evil magic, no matter what you used it for, it corrupted. She didn't quite believe the parts about demons granting it to mortals, but she did know that a truly great and good man would never resort to it, no matter what.

Her faith in Dumbledore was shaken. Did she want to be in Gryffindor now? No, she didn't think she did...not if it produced people like Albus Dumbledore.

Without really paying attention, she got off of the boat with the others and filed into the castle. Harry nudged her and pointed up when she looked at him. Her gaze went to the castle and she gasped.

"Wow."

Harry smirked. "Yes, it's rather impressive," he said. _Lots of wards, so many of them, all of them old. I doubt even Dumbledore knows about all of them._

Harry's senses, magical and mundane, were better than most due to what he _was_. This castle, so closely tied to the Fade, shrouded in magicks, ancient, powerful magicks...

Harry decided, right then and there, to uncover the secrets the castle held. His thirst for knowledge, his desire to simply _know, _would not allow him to do any less than that.

**oOoOo**

Minvera MacGonagall had no idea what to expect from Harry Potter. Dumbledore had warned her (and the rest of the staff) that he had been raised by a witch of 'questionable views' that would be willing to kill Death Eaters instead of allowing them to redeem themselves as Severus had.

Not that the old animagus believed that Severus Snape was truly 'redeemed'. The man grated her nerves, angered her in far more ways than one, and was already stating that he would not tolerate Potter's arrogance. After all, he was the son of James Potter, so he must obviously be an arrogant git.

Nevermind that the man was close to 40, a Potions Master, and had no business holding a grudge against a dead man by targeting his son.

She herself was hoping the boy was in Gryffindor, but knew that, as Lily Potter's son, he could very well be in Ravenclaw if he had even half her thirst for knowledge. Or Hufflepuff – Lily had displayed characteristics of that House too.

The thought that he could be in Slytherin never crossed her mind.

"Ah, the first year students are here," she said, patting down her robes. She had to look good for the students after all. First impressions and such. Taking a breath, she marched outside to greet the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said. "I am Professor MacGonagall, head of House Gryffindor, and I will be taking you to the Great Hall to be Sorted. Follow me, and do keep close. The castle likes to change on a whim and you could be lost easily."

Harry believed it. He could feel..._something _in the castle. A connection to the Fade so much stronger than elsewhere in this country. It worried him somewhat, to think that the connection to the Fade was this powerful. What kind of beings could walk these halls?

He turned his gaze to the old woman that was staring at _right at him_. "Yes, Professor?"

MacGongall blinked. "Nothing," she said. _What...unusual eyes. Is that Harry Potter?_

She lead them down the hallways, and Harry noticed the paintings. He was _very_ disturbed by the fact that they were _all looking at him_.

_What the hell is this? The paintings...they're all housing spirits, posing as...people? No, the dead. Binding spells... such horrible magic. What kind of mages allow this? _

Turning his attention from the paintings took effort, the spirits were plain to him. True, none of them were demonic spirits, but to bind spirits to a painting, to imitate a dead person... it was so wrong.

And yet none of the others were reacting. It was _normal _to them. Hermione was amazed, of course, but she didn't know...she _couldn't _know how _wrong it was _to bind spirits, to control them in this way. Even if the spirits involved were willing, he still felt it was wrong.

He remembered something his mother had told him once about the mages back where she was from, and the Circles that bound them, and the Chantry that bound the Circles. _Magic was created to serve man, not rule over him._

Morrigan had disagreed with what the Chantry and Circles stood for, but she did agree that magic was dangerous...at least as dangerous mages made it. But going by that simple bit of logic, it could be said that spirits should not be bound by magic either.

_I will have to find a way to free all of these spirits. Willing or not, this is wrong. _

And then they entered the Grand Hall. Even Harry was truly amazed by what he saw. "Grand," was a fitting term. The ceiling showed the weather outside, and the time of day. It had been a cold night, cloudy, and the hall showed that.

Four long tables lined the halls, a fifth table standing on a stage overlooking the hall. MacGonagall went up to the overlooking table and sat down as the new students lined up at the back. Harry caught Dumbledore's gaze and quickly looked away, feeling the old man trying to gaze into his mind. _Like I'd let him, _he thought.

And then he noticed the odd hat at the front, frowning as he noticed the ancient spirit bound to it. _What does the hat have to do with anything? Why is it here? Don't they know how dangerous such things are?_

His gazed turned next to the other teachers at the table. He recognised none of them aside from Hagrid and Dumbledore, but was alarmed to find a _ghost _sitting among them. He took one look at Quirrel and nearly stepped back in alarm.

The man had a demon in him. Harry could _feel it. _His scar started to ache as he stared at the man, and he knew what it was. _Voldemort. Well, this is just peachy. Naturally, Dumbledore will ignore it entirely, likely to 'test me' or some such garbage. _

He locked gazes with the old man again, smirking slightly when Dumbledore winced very slightly as his attempt at a mind-invasion was repelled by Harry's natural mind defences (learning to resist demons in the Fade made for some _excellent _mental defence training).

No, Harry did not trust Dumbledore, or any of the other teachers. He would never trust the old man, but some of the other teachers might earn his trust eventually.

**oOoOo**

After Dumbledore's welcoming speech (in which he specifically pointed out Harry in the crowd), they were told how they would be sorted into the Houses. Harry frowned as the purpose of the hat was revealed.

_Idiots, using such a thing... don't they realize how dangerous it is? No, even if he did know, that old fool would use it anyway, such is his arrogance. _

He was highly amused when, on her turn, Hermione rather blatantly told the hat that she didn't want to be in Gryffindor if it produced 'mindless drones that act solely on impulse'. The Hat seemed amused by her reaction and placed her in Ravenclaw, based largely on her intelligence and thirst for knowledge.

Ron was in Gryffindor, of course, and that Draco prat was in Slytherin. Harry decided that he didn't really want to be in Slytherin or Gryffindor. He rather liked the idea behind Ravenclaw, learning new things, advancing intellectually, reaching for new secrets to uncover.

Hufflepuff, he decided, was something his mother would laugh at. Harry himself did not see anything wrong with earning trust and trusting others, but his mother had raised him in a different way than she herself was raised.

Morrigan didn't trust easily, he knew that. She had warned him that there would be people that would use him, manipulate him, and even though he would make friends, he should learn to trust very, very carefully.

And Harry would. He knew he could trust Ron, his family, and Luna and her father. Hermione was clearly already doubting Dumbledore, so he felt he would be able to trust her...eventually.

And looking at the various first years, he knew that somewhere in the group was the one he could trust, the one he would task with helping him in whatever destiny lay ahead of him. A friend, an ally, somebody he could truly trust with his secrets.

"Aaah, I wish they'd hurry up. I'm getting hungry. And bored," a thick-Welsh-accented voice said.

Harry glanced to his right, at the owner of the voice. A boy his age, rather...plain looking (he was, after all, only 11 years of age), short but very messy chocolate-brown hair and dark, dark green eyes that shimmered with yawn-induced tears. Harry noticed a ring on his finger, gold and platinum combination, with a coat of arms on it. A magnificent white tree, with a shield in the branches, and a sword on the left of the trunk, and a wand on the right. Beneath it was the symbol of Slytherin.

"I'm going to change that," the boy said when he noticed where Harry was looking. "Get rid of the snake. I have to be 17 to do it legally though. Leon Whitewood."

Harry looked into the boys eyes and somehow knew that he was the one he could trust. Perhaps not immediately (he was clearly going to be in Slytherin, and Harry wasn't certain if he could trust people from that House entirely), but one day.

"Harry Potter."

Leon's eyebrow shot up. "I thought you'd be taller."

Harry snorted. "No, this is me."

"Leon Whitewood!"

Leon looked to the front."Oh, finally," he said. "Probably going to be a Snake, but whatever."

He strode forward, a confidence in his walk that Harry had only ever really seen in his mother. It made sense, the boy was clearly a pureblood, heir to a noble house if the ring was any indication. Nobles, his mother had said, were often _over_confident due to their station, but Harry had the feeling Leon wasn't like that.

The young noble sat down, putting the Sorting Hat on his head. It immediately came to 'life' as it gazed into his thoughts. "Hmm...a young heir to a disgraced house, hmm? I see, I see... your ambition is to clear your family name. Neither light nor dark are you, but I see a cunning in you that befits a Slytherin, and the ambition to match."

Leon had his eyes closed, his elbow propped up on his leg and his right cheek in his palm. "Mm, yeah, sure, just hurry up and Sort me."

There was a collective facepalm as everybody watched him. The Hat went silent for a moment. "...And lazy too, I see."

"No, not lazy...unmotivated. There's a difference."

"...Slytherin!"

Leon didn't look all that surprised as he put the hat down and walked to the Slytherin table, sitting down across from Draco. The Malfoy Heir sneered.

"Whitewood."

Leon smiled pleasantly. "Malfoy."

The rest of the first year Slytherins tried very hard to ignore the obvious hostile atmosphere that formed around the two purebloods. It wasn't easy.

At last it was Harry's turn to be Sorted. Rather hesitantly, he sat down and put the Sorting Hat on his head. He didn't know what kind of spirit was in the hat, but he hoped that it wasn't a demon of some kind.

He ignored the stares he was getting. Some of awe, others of hate and loathing (those came primarily from Draco and his group), but all of them started grating on his nerves.

And then the Hat spoke. "I see, I see... you are an odd one."

Harry whispered, so only the Hat could hear. "I don't know what kind of spirit you are, but you can no doubt tell what I am. Say nothing to anybody, or I will unbind you and send you back to the Fade, and whatever demon you are hiding from here will find you. This is not an idle threat."

The Hat went silent. It knew what young Potter was, as did every spirit in the castle. The paintings, the ghosts, they all knew. "What are you doing here?" the Hat whispered.

"Learning, that's all. I don't want to be in Slytherin or Gryffindor either."

The Hat grunted. "You have a thirst for knowledge, and the ambitions to learn. Cunning too, both marks of Slytherin. Odd, you have the courage fit for Gryffindor, but don't want to be in that House. Hmm... this is rather difficult for me to decide."

Harry was tense. He didn't like having a possessed object anywhere near his body, let alone on his head.

"Ravenclaw!"

**oOoOo**

**Author's Note: **It's a small, small deviation, smaller than I'd have liked, but I don't really like writing super long chapters and this one is 7 pages. That's my limit. And yes, Ravenclaw Harry. As I said, the original characters will all have a part to play. And no, Harry is not gay, this is not a slash fic. And yes, Morrigan will play her part, just not yet.

I'm also planning on making a sequel after this, one that takes place in Thedas. And yes, Harry will go through 7 years of Hogwarts, but I'm making some very drastic changes to things. This is just the start of them.

And to those reviewers that asked me that and I said he wouldn't, I didn't exactly lie, I simply changed my mind. Don't expect things to be normal from Year 1 though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter – Shattered Prophecy**

**A Dragon Age/Harry Potter Crossover**

**By Insanity Lord**

**oOoOo**

**Chapter 3 – Divergence Part Two**

"Ravenclaw!"

Harry calmly took the Sorting Hat off of his head as he sat up, handing it back to McGonagall. He totally ignored the cheers from the Ravenclaw table even as he sat down between two girls. The Gryffindor table (and the head of the house) was surprised.

Hermione just smiled at him, mouthing 'thank you' to him. Harry nodded to her and caught McGonagall's eyes. He shrugged at her as the last of the first years was sorted (into Slytherin, he noticed), and Dumbledore stood up, clearing his throat.

"Now that the Sorting Ceremony is over," he said, "allow me to officially welcome all first years to Hogwarts with a few words, and here they are: Bloop! Scurdy! Perido Pie! Thank you!"

Harry blinked and wondered if Dumbledore was mad or not. "And now for the school song. Everybody pick a tune that they like and sing along!"

What happened next made Harry's ears hurt. _This is...horrendous, _he thought.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said as the 'singing' died down, "a very special kind of magic."

Harry resisted the urge to call Dumbledore a fool...out loud. _That was not music. That was terrible. Mother has better musical talent than that and she admits to hating music in general._

"And now, enjoy the feast!"

Harry had to admit that he was rather impressed when the food appeared on the tables. Likely a summoning spell of some kind tied to the school kitchens.

Putting Dumbledore out of his mind (for the moment), Harry simply enjoyed the food. His mother was a good cook, true, but this? This was a feast he had never really had before.

**oOoOo**

Harry was rather torn between liking Professor McGonagall for her 'do not cross me' air and her ability to turn into a seemingly harmless cat (Morrigan would be amused and impressed all at once), to disliking her apparent loyalty to the Headmaster.

He took his Transfiguration class with Gryffindor. He could easily see how they were the 'bravest' house, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out how a clearly intelligent and strong witch like McGonagall became the House Head. He took to Transfiguration easily, as did Hermione. They both impressed McGonagall with how quickly they learned the basics. Harry, like his mother, was prone to sarcastic and rather hurtful comments, but nobody in the class actually earned them. Yet.

Magical History class was boring, and it took all of Harry's will power to refrain from outright exorcising the ghostly teacher after the fifth straight day of the _start _of the last Goblin Wars. It did, however, allow him to meditate during class (not that Binns noticed) and let his spirit wander the Fade for a while, if only to see how the castle was connected.

He found that the veil had been intentionally wrapped around the castle as a whole, though it was still strong enough that demons couldn't easily come through. It was something for him to talk to his mother about, at least.

Broom flying (which Harry was looking forward to, having only been on a broom once before his mother told him that he would learn at Hogwarts rather than at home) was taken with Hufflepuff. The teacher, he decided, was good at her job at least. Harry watched the Hufflepuff students help each other out whenever they could, while his fellow Ravenclaws seem to be doing the opposite – trying to figure it out all on their own.

It wasn't the first time Harry had seen it, and he wondered, not for the first time, if Ravenclaw House deserved its reputation. He had seen several instances where older Ravenclaws outright bullied the younger ones (they had tried with him...it didn't end well for the bullies as they had quickly found out how scary Harry's golden eyes could look if he glared at you properly, though he didn't lift a finger to hurt them. Apparently one of the requirements to be a Ravenclaw was an unwritten one – a holier than thou attitude that rather annoyed him.

Hermione had it worse, the girl was more intelligent than some of the older students, and as a result they tried to sabotage her work. Twice Harry had found the poor girl crying to herself. He didn't quite trust her yet, but he did rather like her.

He promised himself that he would teach the bullies a lesson if they did it again (or rather, when). He just had to figure out _how..._

**oOoOo**

Potions class made Harry rather upset, mainly due to Snape's 'I'm a teacher so that makes me better than you idiots, shut up and listen to me or else' attitude. The first class caused Harry's tightly controlled temper (he had his mother's nasty sense of revenge) to slip, ever so slightly...

**oOoOo**

Snape watched his 'students' (morons and fools, all of them, for not being in _his _House. After all, Slytherin was the best House and all others were made up of idiots) enter the classroom. His eyes fell on Harry Potter as the arrogant fool (he had never met the boy face to face, but he was clearly arrogant even if nobody else believed it) sauntered in (he wasn't sauntering, he was walking, not that Snape cared) and sat down at a free desk with his fellow Moronclaw Hermione (nevermind that all the teachers praised her intelligence – she wasn't a Snake, thus she wasn't worth anything to him) and...

Stayed quiet? No, he was obviously waiting to show off. Well, Snape wouldn't let that happen. Taking out the scroll with all the names on it, he perused the list. When he got to Harry, he stopped.

"Ah," he said in a slow drawl, "Harry Potter, our...celebrity."

Harry looked up into his eyes. Snape was good at reading minds, he did it all the time to students (except, of course, to Slytherins), and enjoyed in a very sadistic fashion crushing them. He was only a teacher because he owed Dumbledore, he was a potions master, but that didn't mean he was good at teaching (he wasn't).

But when he looked into Harry's eyes, he hit a mental wall. Ignoring that for the moment (he would shatter it and torment the arrogant bastard later), he turned to the class as a whole.

"You are here to learn the intricate of making potions," he began. "You will not be needing wands for this, so put them away. Potter!"

He sneered at the boy, and chose a subject he couldn't possibly know (the Draught of Living Death was a _fourth year _potion after all) just to humiliate him.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry blinked at the man in surprise. He knew, of course, since it was a potion his mother had showed him how to brew once. Mrs. Weasley had also mentioned that he shouldn't be learning it until the fourth year at Hogwarts.

Harry was about to open his mouth to answer, but Snape clearly wasn't going to let him. "Hmph, so fame isn't everything. You clearly don't know."

Harry frowned.

"And what is the difference between monkshod and wolfsbane, Potter?"

Again, he knew, but Snape wouldn't let him answer. "They're the same thing, and another name for it is aconite. What is a beozor?"

Harry didn't bother trying to answer, already guessing what the man was playing at. And it was making him upset.

"A beozor is a stone taken from a goat's stomach. It will save you from most poisons." Snape sneered. "Clearly fame is nothing. How you were sorted into Ravenclaw-"

Harry lost it, ever so slightly. Standing up, he stared right into Snape's eyes. "What the bloody hell is your problem? I don't know you. I have never _met you _and yet you're treating me like some kind of criminal! Tell me, _Professor_, why are you asking a _first year student _to answer questions meant for a _fourth year class?_"

As he was talking, he failed to notice (the others did though, including Snape) that his table was cracking under his hands, raw magic creeping out as he lost control, his golden eyes flashing dangerously.

"If this weren't a _required class _I would simply leave and not bother you again. Now, if you will _kindly _do your _job _and _teach us_ that would be _wonderful, Professor. _And feel free to take points from the House, I don't really care. Other teachers who can actually _do their job _make up for whatever points you remove over what appears to be a _petty grudge clearly held against my 11-year-dead father. Whom I never met._"

He sat down and finally noticed the table. "Oh," he said innocently. "Did I do that?"

Snape felt cold. There had been something in Potter's eyes, cold and hard, that instilled a fear in him that rivalled the Dark Lord. Rivalled? No, it _surpassed_ the Dark Lord entirely. Not that he let it show.

Clearing his throat, he turned to the board and wrote a potion down. "Get to work," he snapped.

**oOoOo**

Dumbledore stared down at the table, frowning. "And you say Harry did this?"

"Yes," Snape replied irritably. "He didn't seem to notice until he sat down. This isn't accidental magic, Albus, at least not normal accidental magic. He had his wand on him, it would have prevented it. What is he, Albus?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "I've been watching him, and he seems to realize it. I don't see or sense anything truly dark about him, but there's something about him that worries me."

"What will you do?"

"I will only watch for now. He is a child of prophecy."

**oOoOo**

"Hey, Potter."

Harry glanced up from the book he was reading as he ate lunch in the great hall. "Whitewood," he said. He didn't have many classes with the Slytherin (only one – Defence Against the Dark Arts), so he hadn't had the chance to really talk. "What can I do for you?"

The brown haired boy glanced at the Slytherin table. "Just wanted to warn you, Malfoy is plotting something. I overheard him and his two idiots saying that they were going to challenge you to a wizard's duel. That's against the school rules, he's trying to get you expelled."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but why warn me?"

Whitewood smirked. "I hate the Malfoy family. It's a long, personal story, but I figured I could screw him over by warning you."

Harry smirked right back. "Thanks, Whitewood, I know what I'm going to do."

At that point the Malfoy heir sauntered up to them. "Out of the way, Whitewood," Malfoy snapped. He was used to people fearing his name. He hadn't actually tried to use his 'influence' on Leon yet, but he was certain the other pureblood would comply.

"Bite me, Malfoy. I was talking to Potter here before you interrupted me. Rudely I might add."

Or not. "Why you..."

Leon smiled and stepped back. "But you obviously have something to say to Potter. Don't let me stop you."

Malfoy scowled and turned to Potter. "I'm here to challenge you to a wizard's duel," he said. "Unless you're too scared, Ravenclaw?"

Harry was reading his book again. "Hm? Oh, hello Malfoy. Last time we saw each other I believe I put you right on your arse, didn't I? Would you like a repeat performance?"

He smiled. "Although I'm certain that we should ask a teacher about this. Perhaps Flitwick? He is the head of my house after all."

Malfoy visibly paled. "No," he said. "Perhaps we should save it for another time, Potter. I have more important things to do than deal with you."

He hurriedly left. Leon blinked in surprise and smirked. "Very nice."

Harry smiled. "I thought so too. Now you have...as the mundane's put it...ammunition to use against Malfoy. He first issues a challenge and then backs out. Very cowardly if you ask me."

Leon grinned. "Oh, I like you," he said. "Very devious. Are you sure you're a Ravenclaw?"

"The hat did think I had traits of all the Houses, including cunning fit for Slytherin. You can call me Harry by the way."

Leon nodded. "Call me Leon," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, my friend Daphne is glaring at me so I should really get back to my table."

Harry glanced at the other Slytherin. "Interesting, she isn't glaring hatefully at me like most Slytherins do."

"Daphne is a decent girl. Pureblood as well, but not like that idiot Malfoy. See you later, Harry."

"Leon."

But Harry's gaze was firmly on Daphne Greengrass. Again, that feeling that he could trust her formed in his gut. He made a mental note to get to know her soon.

**oOoOo**

Harry thought Defence Against the Dark Arts was a joke. It was also the only class he had with Slytherin, and he noticed that Leon spent most of the class _asleep. _Quirrel didn't actually seem to care, and he was too busy stuttering through his lessons to do much else.

Harry knew Voldemort had possessed the man, but he had no real chances to get rid of the Abomination yet. The fact that Quirrel was clearly still himself meant that he wasn't being outright controlled, either, and _allowed _the creature to stay merged with him. It was quite sickening to think about.

Harry actually spent most of his DADA lessons pointedly staring at Quirrel when he wasn't watching, and averting his (piercing and outright _scary_) gaze when the man tried to catch him in the act. It was rather enjoyable to see him squirm.

Apparently Hermione didn't think so. "He's our teacher! He may not be very confident, but he still deserves our respect!"

Harry shrugged. "He's incompetent," he said. "But at least he's not some fame-seeking glory hound."

Hermione blinked. "Oh, come on, Harry," she said, "Hogwarts would never hire somebody like _that_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter – Shattered Prophecy**

**A Dragon Age/Harry Potter Crossover**

**By Insanity Lord**

**oOoOo**

**Chapter 4 – Divergence Part Three**

Harry found his chance to get at Quirrel a week before Halloween. It was between classes and he was hanging out with Leon, Daphne, and Hermione (Ron refused to spend time with 'Slimy Snakes'), heading down to Hagrid's hut to pay the half-giant a visit. Nothing in the rules about that, after all.

Harry was about to knock when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Quirrel running into the forest. "What's Quirrel doing in there?" Leon asked, frowning. "I mean, that's the last place that guy would want to go, right? He's such a nervous wizard."

Harry frowned. "Let's follow him." Hermione blinked.

"Are you mad? That's the Forbidden Forest!"

Harry shook his head. "Exactly. Quirrel is acting suspicious. If you don't want to come, then don't. I'm going to check it out."

Leon and Daphne looked at each other, then at Harry. "Count us in," Daphne said.

"Hey, I never said that I would go," Leon said. "It sounds dangerous. Not to mention like work."

Daphne, who had been trying her hardest to get her friend to actually _study properly_ (since he was, in fact, pretty smart, nearly as smart a Hermione...though where Hermione was motivated to study as hard as she could, Leon was totally unmotivated and did just enough to pass classes), slapped the back of Leon's head.

"We're. Going," she said with finality. "Now come on."

Hermione groaned. "We are going to be in _so _much trouble," she muttered, but followed her friends anyway. She had precious few of them in Ravenclaw (let alone the other houses) without possibly losing them due to her own stubborn nature.

**oOoOo**

"Why do they say that this forest is so dangerous?" Leon asked. "It hardly seems that bad."

"Be quiet," Harry said. "I'm trying to track Quirrel."

"And how do you know anything about tracking?" Daphne asked.

"My guardian taught me," Harry said. "She said it might come in handy if I ever end up in a place I can't use magic...and since we're between classes on Hogwarts grounds, I can't use my wand to track Quirrel."

Not that he needed to, but there was no need for him to use his _other _magic in front of anybody. "Here we go, the dirt, leaves, and branches have been swept away by a passing robe. This way."

He lead them deeper in. It was laughably easy to track Quirrel, the man was clearly not bothering to hide his trail, not thinking anybody would follow him into such an infamous forest.

Harry was immediately aware of the creatures following them from the dark of the forest. He ignored them for the most part, focusing on the tracks.

Finally, they came across the man. He was kneeling on the ground, drinking silver liquid that was coming from a gaping wound in the side of a unicorn. Hermione gasped.

"That's a unicorn!" she said. "And he's...he's..."

Quirrel shot to his feet and turned around, silver blood dripping from his mouth, madness in his eyes. "Unfortunate," he said. "Most unfortunate..."

Harry was staring right at him, but the others... were mildly freaked out by the lack of stutters and nervousness. It was Leon who spoke first.

"What the hell is going on here, Professor? Why are you drinking _unicorn blood_? Don't you know what that does to you if you drink it? Sure, you'll be saved from death, but...you live a half-life! Not quite alive, not quite dead..."

Daphne stared. "How the heck did you know _that?_"

Leon shrugged. "I read it somewhere, I don't remember where," he said. "What? Just because I'm unmotivated in the classroom doesn't mean I don't study period."

"...You drive me up a wall," Daphne muttered. Harry ignored the two and stared at Quirrel.

"Yes, Professor," he said, "why don't you tell us?"

Hermione was silent, too scared to really talk. There was something about this that scared her to the core, her voice failed her. Quirrel just smiled.

"I suppose since you're all about to die it won't matter if I tell you," he said. "My master is returning, you see, so very soon. You, Harry Potter, will die here...along with your friends!"

He transfigured a rock into several dozen small spears and sent them at the children. Harry raised his hand and erected a shield of flame so hot that it _melted _the stone spears.

"Show yourself..._Voldemort._"

**oOoOo**

Morrigan had recently returned to England from Thedas, having met her old friend, the former Noble and Commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden, before she did. The female warrior had apparently been concerned about Morrigan and her son, but the sorceress had convinced her that Harry was safe, and not a threat to anybody in Thedas.

_Not yet, anyway, _Morrigan thought as she walked to Dumbledore's office, having been 'invited' to speak to him not an hour after she returned. _But Harry will change things, that much is certain._

Morrigan had hardly aged over the past eleven years, and she knew why. When the soul of the Archdemon had gone into the recently-conceived Harry, some of its power had 'rubbed off' on Morrigan, halting her aging and giving her a not-insignificant boost in her own powers.

Not, of course, that she was complaining. "You wanted to see me," she said, rather curtly, to the Headmaster as she walked into his office. Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"Yes," he said. "I have been...thinking these past few months, as your son – and yes, I _know _he is not James and Lily Potter's son, he resembles you in more ways than one – and I have realized that I may have...acted inappropriately towards him."

Morrigan snorted. "Wow, so you figured out my big secret. Good for you," she said, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "What will you do about it, hm?"

Dumbledore sighed again. "Nothing. There is nothing I can do, is there? He has your eyes, Miss Morrigan, and...something else. I don't suppose you'll tell me what he is?"

"Of course not. I'm not stupid. Get to the point."

"Very well. First of all, I would like to ask for your forgiveness in attempting to use blood magic on your son. I truly did feel that it would protect him."

"Where did you learn blood magic anyway?" Morrigan asked. "You don't seem the type to make deals with demons."

Dumbledore's smile was rueful. "The demon that taught me is no longer among the living," he said. "I may be old, but I am no fool. You are no doubt wondering why I have had this...change of heart?"

"The thought did cross my mind, yes," Morrigan said.

"I looked into Harry's mind."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow.

**oOoOo**

Quirrel stared at Harry before his lip curled into a sneer. "So, you know. How long?"

Harry ignored the outright _terrified _looks on his friend's faces. "Since the start, really. It was hard to miss."

"_Allow me to speak to them."_

Even Harry was disturbed by the sound of the raspy, whispering voice. The other three were shaken too, though Leon was subconsciously moving in front of Daphne and Hermione. Harry ignored them in favour of watching Quirrel argue with the voice before sighing and unwrapping his turban.

What he saw when the man turned around made his blood run cold. It was a _face. _Where the back of his _head should have been_. Harry made fists and grit his teeth. Behind him, his friends started in horror. Hermione outright fainted, though Leon grit his teeth and pulled out his wand.

"Bloody hell," he said. "Why can't you just stay dead?"

"Are you crazy!" Daphne hissed. "That's-"

"Voldemort," Harry said calmly. "Or what's left of him. Excuse me for a moment, would you?"

With that, he raised his left hand, and with a serene smile, launched a ball of flame at the man. It hit Quirrelmort with enough force to utterly destroy the body, the spirit of the dark wizard trying to escape into the Fade. Harry sat down and closed his eyes.

"Leon, go get the Headmaster," he said. "Now."

And then he went into the Fade himself as Leon bolted towards the castle.

**oOoOo**

Morrigan leaned against a wall, staring at Dumbledore. "So," she said, "you saw into his mind. So? He must have allowed it."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I saw something that terrified me, Miss Morrigan. It wasn't your son that scared me so, it was a...reflection of myself. I can only assume it was some kind of magic that revealed the truth of things, for what I saw was myself."

He leaned back in his chair. "I saw the eventual results of my actions, my attempts at pursuing the Greater Good. Your son is a Seer, Miss Morrigan, a very potent one, even if he doesn't know it. When I looked into his mind, I saw the future..._my _future."

He took something out of a drawer. "This," he said, "is a very special ring."

"And evil," Morrigan muttered. "I can feel it. A shard of Voldemort's soul is in there."

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "In your son's mind, I saw that I would be killed. I would not mind dying to protect my students, Miss Morrigan, but I saw that I would have died _for nothing. _What good is my 'Greater Good' if all my work towards it is for naught? No, your son inadvertently showed me how wrong I was...and for my past transgressions against the boy I beg not only your forgiveness, but his as well."

Morrigan stared at the man. "I'm good at picking out lies," she said, "and I can tell that you're not lying. If Harry can forgive you, then so can I."

**oOoOo**

In the Fade, Harry found Voldemort. It was too easy, really, to find the creature. He recognised him as a Pride Demon, but different to the usual type. For one, he could see links from his body, spreading out. He was connected to something, several somethings, and they would obviously not let him die.

In the Fade, Harry's true form was revealed. Voldemort could see it too, the powerful Pride Demon staring at his form. Harry was humanoid in the Fade, but dragonic at the same time. Dark red scales covered his body, and his hands were powerful claws. His eyes were like those of an ancient dragon, and his teeth were sharp, designed to rip and tear.

"Hm," the being known as Harry Potter said. "Interesting. I will have to destroy you here, creature of the Fade."

"Even you cannot," Voldemort growled. "I will live forever!"

Harry smiled coldly. "Only if you're bound to the living realm."

The reborn Old God made a slashing motion with his hand, the very Fade responding to his will. One by one, the bonds tying Voldemort to his horcruxes simply ceased to exist, disintegrating into nothingness. Harry smiled coldly as the demon flew into a rage and charged him.

Harry didn't bother to dodge. As the claw descended, ready to crush him, he simply held up a finger, stopping it cold.

"Now, now," he said with a somewhat sadistic grin, "you should know better than to attack an Old God, petty demon."

Voldemort's other fist slammed into his side with crushing force, sending Harry crashing into a tree (they were in the Fade version of the Forbidden Forest) and through it, and through three more.

"Is that all you have?" Voldemort roared. "So much for the Old God! I will destroy you and take your body!"

The shattered trees lifted, shifting and changing into lances as Harry calmly walked back, totally unhurt. "What was that, a love tap?" he asked with a smirk. "You may be a demon that feeds on pride, but I..."

The lances shook with power. _"I AM A GOD!"_

And the lances shot forward, impaling Voldemort and pinning him to the ground. "Away with you, demon! Vanish into _nothingness!"_

The lances exploded, shaking the very foundations of the Fade as they annihilated Voldemort.

**oOoOo**

Harry returned to his body just as Leon, Morrigan, and Dumbledore arrived. The old man was holding a ring and looking concerned. "Harry! Are you all right?" he said.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "Voldemort is well and truly dead."

"..." Dumbledore glanced at the ring. "Yes...I suppose he is. This was a horcrux, but a moment ago the evil within it was...expelled and destroyed."

He looked at Harry. _The prophecy...he fulfilled it and averted it all at the same time?_

"Harry," Morrigan approached her son. "Dumbledore needs to speak to you."

"... All right," Harry replied. "But first I need to get notes from the teachers, as I seem to have missed all my classes."

**oOoOo**

**Author's notes: **Man, that felt lame, but I wanted to get Voldy out of the way fast. Now, of course, I can get on with **my **plot. I know this chapter probably sucked, but it had to be done really. As for Dumbledore...I know it sounds like an ass pull, but I wanted to redeem him in this fic instead of just bashing him all the time.

And no, Harry is NOT a Seer, but he IS an Old God, so he was able to show Dumbledore the error of his ways in a rather convincing fashion. Dumbledore just thought it was because Harry is a Seer.

If that sounds like an asspull, I'm sorry, but it's really the best reason I could come up with right now :\


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter – Shattered Prophecy**

**A Dragon Age/Harry Potter Crossover**

**By Insanity Lord**

**oOoOo**

**Chapter 5 – Greyson**

Dumbledore was at a loss. They lost their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at a most inopportune time (though to be honest, he was grateful to Harry for both forgiving him and killing off Voldemort for good...without having to die either), which left him with only one real avenue to take.

Snape couldn't leave his post as potions teacher, so Dumbledore was currently visiting a muggle apartment in London, though the current resident was hardly a muggle. He was also currently giving Dumbledore a 'what are you doing here in those clothes?' look as the young (30 years old at the most), silver-haired man (even among wizards such a colour on a young wizard was unusual, unless it was the result of a spell backfiring) invited him in, dark blue eyes lit up with amusement.

He was wearing muggle clothing, of course, very casual – a dark blue T-Shirt with 'Final Fantasy X' emblazoned on the front, complete with a young black-haired, red-eyed female in a black dress, black jeans, and black sneakers. Dumbledore noticed how...muggle his apartment actually was. He had a television set, a radio, and other items (he wouldn't know it, but it was a Playstation 2 and several games), and a very muggle kitchen.

"How do you work all of this around your magic?" he asked curiously.

"Easy, I don't use magic in the home," the man replied with a shrug. "Magic makes you lazy, Dumbles. I prefer to do things the muggle way for the most part, including their physical exercises. What can I do for you?"

"Ah, yes, Hari-"

"Greyson. Call me Greyson, not my...other name."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, Greyson. I am in need of a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Temporarily, of course. I will easily be able to find one for next year."

Greyson closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not an Auror anymore, Dumbles. You and I know both know I opted _out _of the magical world. I prefer living in the muggle world now. I don't even have wards up in this apartment, and I run a muggle entertainment store."

"Yes, but none of my other options are available right now, and it is only until the end of the school year...and you _do _owe me favours don't you?"

"...And there's Dumbledore the Politician," Greyson muttered. "Okay, fine. But strike one of the favours off your list. One down, sixty to go."

"Thank you, Greyson."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get out, I was in the middle of a game of Final Fantasy X on my Playstation 2. And next time _please _wear muggle clothing. You look odd in the robes."

**oOoOo**

The very next day, Greyson was walking into Hogwarts, dressed (uncomfortably if his expression was any indication) in midnight coloured robes over his muggle clothing. He walked right past Harry, the boy slowing his walk and looking at the man curiously before shrugging and heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

Greyson walked into the Great Hall and looked around, his gaze falling on the Slytherin banner for several long moments before he snorted and walked towards the teacher's table and sitting down without a word. When the rest of the students filed in, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"As you have no doubt noticed," he said, "we have a new teacher with us. Due to...extreme circumstances, Professor Quirrel is no longer with us. This is Professor Greyson, and for the rest of the term he will be teaching the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Do you want to say anything, Professor?"

Greyson snored.

Loudly.

The entire room stared at him. "...Well then," Dumbledore said, "let us eat, shall we?"

Greyson woke up. "Oh, hey, Hogwarts breakfast. Great."

**oOoOo**

Harry's first impression of the new professor in the Great Hall was that he came across as a bit of an idiot. His second impression when he walked into the DADA classroom and found the man playing a card game of some kind with a fairy (of all things) was that he was _way _too laid back.

"Oh, class is here. Eh, I was losing anyway. Good game, Tink."

The fairy kicked him in the face. "That's not my name!" and then she vanished. Greyson rubbed his nose and gathered up his cards (by hand, Harry noticed, as opposed to using magic, which would have taken seconds) and put them away.

"It's a muggle card game," he said when he noticed the looks. "Magic: The Gathering. Very popular. I myself enjoy it."

He casually sat on the desk. In a lotus style position. "I'm Professor Greyson," he said. "As Dumbles probably told you this morning. I fell asleep so I'm not sure."

The class went quiet. "Yes, I did call the Headmaster Dumbles. You heard me right. He doesn't really mind, actually, as long as I don't call him that in public. Anyway, I'll be your teacher in this class until the end of term. I've looked over Quirrel's notes, and I have come to the conclusion that he was an _idiot._"

He propped his chin on his right palm. "Me? I'm going to teach you proper shielding spells. Well, one you can handle anyway. Ironically the first year 'Protego' spell is the one the majority of wizards still use. Out with your wands and come to the front of the class."

He didn't move as the class moved to the front of the class. "Right," he said, "I'm not going to move from here."

He pulled out his wand and twirled it in his hand. "I know that Quirrel at least taught you the basic stunner. Use it. Don't worry about hurting me, my Protego will protect me."

He looked over the group. "You there, the bushy haired girl. You're Hermione Granger, right? I heard from the other teachers that you're quite bright. You cast the stunner."

Hermione flushed. "All right," she mumbled, and stepped forward, raising her wand. "Stupefy!"

Greyson's wand seemed to just appear in his hand and he raised it. "Protego," he intoned in an almost _bored _tone. The shield came into existence and stopped the red bolt cold. "I want you to divide up into groups of two. One of you will defend, the other attack. The incantation is 'protego', and you just need to raise your wand defensively."

Harry glanced at the man's hand, eyebrow raising when the wand seemed to slip into his sleeve. _Some kind of spring-based mechanism? _

Greyson continued sitting on the desk, looking mildly bored, as the students got to work. He casually called out corrections when he saw the need, but otherwise didn't really move from his desk. At the end of the lesson, he dismissed the class. Once they were gone, he got off of the desk...

_WHAM!_

...and promptly fell flat on his face. "Gah, legs fell asleep!"

**oOoOo**

Snape had a grudging respect for Potter, especially after he _felt _Voldemort die permanently through the Dark Mark. It had been a rather painful experience, and not one he would ever care to go through again. That said, he still had every intention of putting him through hell in class.

After all, he was still a brat.

**oOoOo**

Morrigan found the path to the Stone ridiculously simple to get through. The mirror posed a bigger challenge...at least until she realized what it was. It wasn't just a _mirror_...it was a _Mirror_. The same type she had used to reach this world.

With a smile, she took out a small bag. Her time in this world had taught her a few useful tricks with magic, including a spell that allowed her to essentially create a Bag of Holding. She reached in and pulled out an alchemy set, setting it up on a small table (that she also pulled out of the bag) and then looking at the mirror. It showed her some nonsense image of her holding Flemeth's head (oh, that _would _happen one day), but she kicked the mirror.

"Stop that. I need the stone. Not for myself, but for another."

She knew the mirror wasn't truly sentient, but it _was _a highly magical object. Those kinds of things usually became slightly self-aware over the centuries, and this mirror was no exception. The mirror clouded over for a moment, as though it were trying to come to a decision, before Morrigan felt a weight in one of the inner pockets of her blouse. She reached into it and pulled out the stone.

"Thank you."

That said, she got to work, using the stone to brew a relatively small vial of the Elixir of Life before tossing the stone back at the mirror. As she suspected, it went into the mirror, leaving ripples as though it were hitting water.

"Now, to Azkaban."

**oOoOo**

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the short chapter (really, only 4 pages...), but it was just to introduce Greyson and get Morrigan that stone. I'm thinking I'll skip to Christmas in the next chapter. Or just end the year early. Not sure yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter – Shattered Prophecy**

**A Dragon Age/Harry Potter Crossover**

**By Insanity Lord**

**oOoOo**

**Chapter 6 – Eternity**

The being was cloaked in shadow, deep within a forest somewhere in America. Nobody came near this forest, it made sure of that, for it just wanted to be left alone. It was an ancient, powerful, _eternal _being. It was connected to magic, to the very fabric that wove reality.

And eleven years ago it felt the birth of something that would likely grow to match it in power, something it had forgotten long ago. The birth of the Old God.

Yet this Old God was not the purely evil, destructive force of old, no, this was...tempered by humanity. Human, yet not human.

It reached out through the Fade, touching the mind of the reborn Old God. Memories flooded the being's mind, and it understood. The Old God had been corrupted, and then slain, by mortals willingly bearing the Taint.

The being understood, then, that this Old God was likely not to be a threat, but it was still worried. It had resided here, in this forest, since creating this world, but hiding itself, unwilling to allow more death in its name.

Eleven years passed, and the being watched the Old God grow. It watched the mother of this...child that was not a child, puzzled by her intents. She loved the child that she bore, yet did not display it openly. The Old God understood that it was loved, even if it was never openly stated.

It was when the Old God was sent to the castle that mortals knew as Hogwarts and eventually encountered and destroyed the Pride Demon calling itself Voldemort that the being decided to act. The Old God was already growing in power, and was as yet unaware of the being's existence in this world.

The being reached out and touched the ground of the ancient, nearly destroyed temple that had once been home to the only sect of worshippers it had on this world, long since dust. With barely any effort, the being created a servant from the Fade, binding the raw power of that realm of spirits to form a soul, and then binding the soul to a physical form.

Clothing was created next, light silver armour over a grey tunic, black pants, boots, and gloves, and over that, a grey cloak with a hood covering the newly-created servant's pale face.

Finally, the being created a weapon for the servant. A claymore, with a wide blade, though with a very unique design – right in the center was a pendulum, connected to the handle, with a blood red gem in the center. The pendulum swung slowly, not making a sound even as it hit the sides of the blade. The handle was long, meant to be held with two hands, with dragon-wing crossguards and a dragon head at the pommel.

The servant gripped the blade.

_I have infused you with a fraction of my power, _the being spoke and yet did not speak. _Watch the Old God. Do nothing unless it proves to be like its brethren. You may, however, test it if you wish._

"Yes, my Master," the servant said, stepping back into a ripple in reality and vanishing from sight.

The being, ancient and eternal, continued to watch the world, content to do so until eternity ended.

**oOoOo**

Halloween night was...uneventful. Not that Harry minded. The Halloween Feast was great, and afterwards they were allowed to mingle at a party. Harry outright ignored Malfoy (as he was wont to do) and hung out with his friends.

"Come on, Ron," Harry said, amused, "Leon and Daphne aren't going to hex you."

"Not without a good reason anyway," Daphne said with a vicious grin. "Even then, the most I could do is give you warts."

"They're _snakes_!" Ron said.

"So?" Harry said. "Just give 'em a chance already. Not all Slytherins are like that git Malfoy."

"Exactly!" Daphne said, "and we'd both be insulted if you suggested we were. Especially Leon, though he would do anything. Lazy brat."

"_Unmotivated!" _came Leon's voice from where he was grabbing some snacks. "Not lazy! There's a difference!"

Daphne sighed. "The guy is smart. Why doesn't he try harder?"

Ron blinked. "Erm..." _They don't act like slimy snakes..._

Daphne walked over to her housemate and grabbed him by the ear. "You lazy git! Don't give me that 'unmotivated' line either! Stop eating so mu-"

Leon shoved a pumpkin fritter into Daphne's mouth. "Oh, be quiet and have a snack."

Daphne blinked as she tasted the snack. "Oh, that's good."

Leon grinned. "Yeah, it is. Now lighten up, it's a party."

Daphne huffed. "You're going to fail the year at this rate."

"Nah, I'll pass," Leon said with a grin. "You'll see."

Ron watched the scene, not quite able to believe what he was seeing. "Harry, Hermione," he said, "are you sure those two are Slytherin? They don't act like it."

Hermione huffed. "Ron, cunning and devious don't mean evil," she said. "Dumbledore seems to be both cunning _and _devious."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, he is," he said. "I may have been wrong about him though."

"What?" Hermione and Ron looked at him. Harry shrugged and gestured for them to follow him before walking out to the hallway and to a more private location.

"He seems to have realized things," he said when they were alone. "He begged my forgiveness, and I mean literally bowed and scraped trying to get it. I showed him the will and he went completely quiet before explaining how wrong he had been to try and suppress it. I've forgiven him, but I still don't trust him completely. Neither does my guardian."

He gave a (rare) smile to his friends. "Anyway, back to the party before Leon eats all the snacks."

**oOoOo**

**Author's Notes:**

Another short chapter, but this one was to introduce one of two driving forces behind what will come in Harry's second year. I've also edited chapter 4 – namely the battle between Harry and Voldemort. I think it's better now, don't you? :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter – Shattered Prophecy**

**A Dragon Age/Harry Potter crossover **

**By Insanity Lord**

**oOoOo**

**Chapter 7 – City of Dark Eternity**

The Fade. It connected worlds, yet kept them separate at the same time. It was a realm of spirits and dreams, but also of demons. At the very heart of the Fade was a city, once home to a benevolent deity known as the Maker, but long since corrupted by the evil of blood magic.

It was within this city that a being, ancient and eternal, resided. Once, it was sealed by the Maker, but when the Tevinter mages corrupted the Golden City and the Maker abandoned his world in disgust, it was freed.

It was from this being that the Darkspawn first came. It had used the blood mages to create the soulless abominations that now plagued the human world, while remaining safe in the city it had taken. It had directed the Darkspawn to awaken and corrupt the Old Gods, once sealed by the Maker deep within the earth.

This being also felt the birth of the Old God from across the dimensions, and had felt the being defeat the Pride Demon known as Voldemort within the Fade. It had also seen that this Old God was tempered by humanity, but retained the powers of a god deep within its soul.

The dark being wanted this Old God, wanted to corrupt it and use it. Failing that, it would have it destroyed. Like the Maker, this being was a god, but not benevolent. No, it was darkness itself, the source of many evils.

The dark being reached out. No mere demon would suffice for this task. No, it would have to create an...Avatar. Willing such a being into existence was nothing, and the dark being infused this new form with a fraction of its dark power.

The Avatar was clad in a pure white cloak over pure white armour and clothing, the hood thrown up to hide the largely featureless face. Only the eyes could truly be seen, glowing white in the shadows of the hood.

A weapon was created next, a scythe. The blood red blade came out of the back of a skull with glowing blue eyes, and the handle was made of blackened metal. The Avatar gripped the weapon.

_**Go, **_the dark being spoke in much the same way as the Maker it detested so much, _**corrupt the Old God if you can. Failing that, destroy it.**_

"Yes, my Master."

The Avatar turned and walked off, vanishing from the Fade in a flash of darkness to make its way to the world where the Old God currently resided.

**oOoOo**

Two forces were on a collision course, and Harry would be caught in the middle. But fortunately for the reborn Old God, neither of the two would attack him _just yet_. The Grey Being was content to just watch, and the Avatar would simply watch for the moment.

Harry was blissfully unaware of the two forces that would soon disrupt his life. Christmas came along, and Harry chose to spend it in Hogwarts for the sole purpose of getting extra studying in.

It was December 2nd when Harry first met the two beings that would later make his life rather...interesting. He was talking with Leon (the Slytherin had opted to remain in Hogwarts over the holidays since he had no immediate family left) in the courtyard when he felt a shift in the Fade.

_What?_

Moments later he saw a glint of red metal and shoved Leon hard, barely saving him from decapitation. The pureblood yelped as he was sent tumbling into a snow bank. "OY! What gives?" he said, digging himself out. "Harry, what-"

He stopped talking when he saw the being in white _floating _a foot above the ground, scythe in hand as he stared down at Harry. "What the..."

"Leon, go get the Headmaster," Harry said. "Now!"

The Avatar didn't pay Leon any attention. "I have come to turn you over to my Master's side, or destroy you."

Harry flexed his right hand. "Sorry, but I don't work for anybody. Bugger off."

He shot the being point-blank with a lightning bolt, only for the Avatar to simply backhand him across the courtyard.

"Your fledgling magic cannot harm me," the Avatar stated. "I will corrupt you or-"

The Avatar leaped to the side to avoid being cut down as the Grey Being erupted from the Fade and attacked. "You will do no such thing, Avatar of the Dark."

The Avatar's white eyes glowed as it stared at the being in front of it. On a base level, it knew what this was. _I will not face it here. A powerful mage approaches, best to retreat for now. _

The Avatar stepped back into a ripple and was gone.

Harry rubbed his jaw, scowling. _I can't even scratch him. Then again, I was holding back to avoid damaging the school. No, even if I went all out, I wouldn't beat this...creature. Either of them, actually. _

The Grey Being turned and looked at Harry. "So, you are not like the other Old Gods," it said. "You saved that human. Why?"

"Stupid question," Harry snapped. "He's my friend. Who the hell are you anyway?"

The Grey Being vanished into a ripple, leaving the question unanswered. Harry frowned and stood up, massaging his jaw as he focused magic into the cracked bone to heal it.

"Harry my boy!" Dumbledore rushed up to them. "Leon told me you were being attacked. Where..."

Harry shook his head. "The attacker ran off," he said. "How did he get past the wards?"

Dumbledore frowned. The wards hadn't even activated. "I don't know. There is almost nothing that can slip in without the wards activating, save for the most powerful of magical creatures, and those are quite sentient and choose to avoid humans."

Harry rubbed his jaw again. "Yes, well," he said, "whatever this guy was, he wanted to kill me. Think he worked for Voldemort before?"

He ignored Leon's flinch. _Voldemort, right. That thing was too powerful to work for Voldemort. No, it works for something far worse. Great, I get rid of one problem and another one shows up. At least I seem to have an ally, even if I don't trust that one in grey either._

"I hope not," Dumbledore said. "We should really spread the word that Voldemort is dead."

"Not yet," Harry said. "Wait a while I think."

**oOoOo**

Harry was rather surprised on Christmas day when Dumbledore himself presented him with a gift. "It belonged to James," he said. "I know he wasn't your birth father, but it could be useful to you regardless, and I have no use for it anyway."

Harry held up the cloak. He could feel the power in it, and it was not made by mortals. "What...is it?"

"An invisibility cloak," the Headmaster said. "Said to be made from Death's very cloak."

Harry frowned. "Is it safe to use?"

"Of course. James used it regularly. I doubt it was made by Death, but it _is _unusually powerful compared to other invisibility cloaks."

Harry went to a mirror and put the cloak on, keeping his head uncovered. "..." He raised an eyebrow. "That...is impressive. Thank you, Headmaster. I'm afraid I have nothing for you though."

Dumbledore smiled. "You've given us all a wonderful gift already, Harry," he said. "You defeated Voldemort for good."

Harry snorted. _Cheesy, but it works. _"You're welcome, Headmaster."

He took the cloak off and folded it before looking at the other gifts. He knew the one he received from his mother would be a gift he could _use, _not a gift meant for pleasure. She was a practical woman in that regard, and it was fine with him. The one from Luna, on the other hand...

"...Reflective glasses?" Dumbledore asked, blinking. "Whatever would you use those for?"

Harry smirked. "They keep Wrackspurts away," he said. "That's rather typical of Luna though."

"...I see," Dumbledore murmured. "Well, merry Christmas Harry."

He left to go back to his office. Harry opened the gifts from Molly and cringed. "Another sweater," he said. "Oh that's great. Just...great."

**oOoOo**

Harry spent the rest of the holidays studying for the end of year exams. When school resumed, he wasn't surprised to find Hermione ready to study exceptionally hard either.

Ron was less than enthusiastic, and Leon was falling asleep in class again. Daphne kept kicking him awake (at least, according to Ron, who shared several classes with the two), and Snape had taken several points from Slytherin for Leon's behaviour for it.

Not that Leon seemed to care much.

And then the exams came around. Harry wasn't worried, neither was Hermione.

And neither, it seemed, was Leon, and when the final marks were announced they saw why. Daphne stared.

"How the heck did you pass _every single subject?_" she said. "You fell asleep in class! You barely did any work!"

Leon shrugged. "Meh, this stuff is easy. Right, Hermione?"

Hermione stared. "Um, right. Easy."

Harry snickered. "Oh, that reminds me."

He handed the three of them a slip of paper. "My home address if you want to either drop by or owl me," he said. "And see you guys next term."

**oOoOo**

**Author's Notes: **

Year 2 is coming...after I shamelessly write some 'summer holiday' filler chapters to mix it up a little :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter – Shattered Prophecy**

**A Dragon Age/Harry Potter Crossover**

**By Insanity Lord**

**oOoOo**

**Chapter 8 – Summertime Adventures Part I**

Harry stared at his mother, then at their sleeping 'guest'. "So," he said slowly, "you broke Sirius Black out...and fed him the Elixir of Life."

Morrigan smiled. "Yes. Well, him and Bellatrix. Her 'husband' cursed her with a madness demon. I managed to get rid of it, but she's out cold and won't wake up. She may not wake up for a while, but when she does I'm going to offer her the same thing."

Harry groaned. "Why?"

Morrigan shrugged. "Why not? Sirius is your godfather, Bellatrix is his cousin. They're both from a powerful magical family. Consider the potential they represent as allies."

"Does it even count? James and Lily weren't my parents by blood, and..."

Harry trailed off, thinking. "Actually, you're right. If nothing else, they _will _make good allies. The problem is that even if you did make him 17 again, he's still a wanted criminal. We need to prove his innocence."

Morrigan smirked. "Oh, that's not a problem. I'm going to 'accidentally' reveal 'Scabbers' for who he is and get the truth. In front of Dumbledore and the Ministry too."

"How?" Harry asked. "We all know how stupid these wizards are. They'll ignore it because it will suit them."

Morrigan's smile was not very nice. "Veritaserum," she said. "We can get the Ministry or Dumbledore to dose him with some and get the full truth."

"That can be countered," Harry said. "If the one taking it is has Occlumency or an antidote."

"Harry, if Pettigrew is hardly that skilled," Morrigan said. "Sirius told me that there's a spell that reveals an animagus form. We just need to use it on the rat."

Harry nodded. "All right, fine. Not that I care either way of course."

Morrigan smirked. "Of course."

**oOoOo**

Early the next morning, Harry was woken up by something jumping onto his stomach while he slept. "Oof!"

"Good morning, Harry."

Harry opened his eyes, blinking at the sight of Luna smiling down at him. "Morning..." Harry yawned, "...Luna."

It wasn't unusual for the younger girl to somehow sneak into the house. Somehow she slipped in, past the wards, without being caught.

Harry was completely mystified as to how she pulled it off. Morrigan was too, but she didn't mind since the girl was Harry's friend and wouldn't hurt him.

"Is the sun even up yet?" Harry muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Nevermind, I can tell it isn't...what time is it?"

Luna smiled. "Nearly time for sunrise," she said, jumping off of Harry and landing lightly on her feet. "Are we going to go on adventures?"

Harry sat up, smiling fondly at his friend. "Maybe," he said. _Assuming that white-clad being doesn't attack again._

Luna put the reflective glasses on Harry's nose. "The Wrackspurts are trying to get back in," she said with a dreamy smile. "They don't usually bother you though."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "Are you going to stay for breakfast?"

"I would like that, thank you."

**oOoOo**

Morrigan wasn't too surprised to find Luna in the living room with Harry. "Good morning, Luna," she said. "...Harry, why are you wearing reflective sunglasses?"

"To keep the Wrackspurts out," Harry said, perfectly serious. "They're afraid of their own reflections."

Morrigan blinked before shrugging. "All right then. I'll start breakfast."

She went to the kitchen.

**oOoOo**

Later that day, Ron arrived. "Hey Luna, Harry."

"Hello Ronald," Luna said. "How are you today?"

Ron nodded. "Not bad, Luna," he replied airily, playfully mimicking his friend's usual tone of voice. "You sneak in again?"

Luna smiled. "Yes. I must say, it's been getting harder. Morrigan must have improved her warding."

Harry blinked several times. _She has, but how can Luna tell?Even I couldn't until Mother pointed it out._

"Oh, you can tell?" Morrigan asked as she walked in, a book in her hand.

"Morrigan, what's that book?" Harry asked. "It doesn't look like something you would read."

The witch glanced at the book. "Oh, this is a laugh riot by some idiot named Gilderoy Lockhart, _Dances with Vampires_. It had a compulsion charm on it that seemed to be designed to make me think this fool is the best wizard in the world and become a fangirl of sorts. I removed it and now the book is simply hilarious. There's very little sense in the writing, he jumps from country to country at the blink of an eye, and is often in two or three places at once. Of course, the compulsion charm ensures that nobody sees that."

Ron did a double take. "Gilderoy Lockhart? I know that guy. My mum is a huge-wait, compulsion charms?"

Luna looked up from her copy of the Quibbler. "Oh, yes," she said pleasantly, "my father found those too. I'm amazed that nobody else has, really."

Harry blinked several times. "Um...right. Sure, you...enjoy that, Morrigan. We'll be heading out and looking for an adventure."

Morrigan smiled (something that freaked Ron out to no end no matter how many times he saw it). "I recently found a tunnel west of here. I haven't investigated it yet, but I didn't feel anything dangerous. You can go check that out."

The three children looked at each other. "Sure, that sounds good," Harry said. "Guys?"

Ron shrugged. "Sure, it'll be fun I guess."

Luna smiled. "That will be fun, yes."

**oOoOo**

An hour later, the three were standing at the darkened entrance to a tunnel. "Was this here before?" Ron asked. "I don't remember it."

Harry shrugged. "How much do we know about the part of the country we live in really?" he said. "You, Luna, and I are the only wizards living here, and even then we're far away enough from each other that we need to use brooms to get to each other's houses quickly."

"Or we Apparate with our folks," Ron said, nodding. "I see your point. Do we explore? We can't use wands though..."

Harry took out three flash lights. "These are mundane devices called flash lights. Since we won't be using magic, they'll work. You just press this button here to turn it on. To turn it off, you press the same button."

He gave his friends each a flash light and turned his on, heading into the tunnel. Ron shrugged, turned his flash light on, and followed. Luna went in last. The tunnel was damp, dark, and clearly not natural if the wooden posts holding up the walls were any indication. Harry looked around curiously as they walked and soon snorted.

"Morrigan, you liar," he said, amused. "No way she'd ignore this tunnel. There are old runes all over the walls."

Ron blinked. He knew Morrigan, she would never pass up a chance to study anything ancient, magical or otherwise.

"That's just weird, mate."

"Not really," Harry said, examining the runes. "She wanted us to have an adventure, probably. Well, this counts."

Luna looked at the runes closely. "Do you think there's something here?" she asked dreamily. "Deeper in perhaps?"

Harry grinned and looked at his two friends before looking down the dark tunnel. He had no idea what could possibly be waiting for them, but really, he wasn't worried if Morrigan thought it was safe.

Then again, Morrigan's idea of 'safe' was basically 'whatever she, and therefore Harry, could kill in a fight'.

Then again, the woman had fought, killed, and survived Darkspawn in a war years ago. Really, what kind of threat could the 'dangerous magical creatures' of Magical England possibly be after that?

"Come on," he said. "We have a tunnel to explore."

**oOoOo**

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the wait, but I was having problems plotting (if you can call it that) this little 'filler arc'. Although everything that happens in this arc will probably be relevant to the story. Maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter – Shattered Prophecy**

**A Dragon Age/Harry Potter Crossover**

**By Insanity Lord**

**oOoOo**

**Chapter 9 – Summertime Adventures Part II**

Luna Lovegood was a master of pointing out the obscure. It was a stark contrast to Ron's wonderful ability to _miss the_ _obvious_. Harry could see the obvious, state it, and completely ignore it. All at once. It always made for interesting conversations when the three of them were together.

For once, it was Ron that was pointing out the obvious as they walked down the dark tunnel, muggle flash lights lighting the way for them.

"Blimey, it's cramped in here!"

"Thank you for that wonderfully obvious insight into the obvious, Ron," Harry deadpanned.

"Your sentence is redundantly redundant, Harry," Luna said lightly. "And I am quite aware of the redundancy of that statement. It was quite redundant."

Ron shook his head as Harry chuckled.

"Quite," the Boy-Who-Lived said with a grin. They had been walking for an hour, and the tunnel was getting more and more cramped, and they had started walking in a line. The runes were still on the walls, and Harry noticed that the deeper they went, the more complex the runes became.

And then they began glowing. "Well that can't be good," Harry said, stopping and shining the flash light on the runes. "I _really _hope this doesn't mean anything bad."

Luna looked ahead. "I think the tunnel opens up somewhere soon," she said. "Why else would the runes be glowing?"

"A warning?" Ron said nervously. "Maybe?"

"Maybe," Harry agreed, turning away from the runes. "Come on, let's carry on."

Ron looked understandably nervous. He trusted Harry, he knew the guy would never intentionally hurt him or lead them into danger, but he didn't seem to have the same idea of _dangerous _as other people did.

Case in point, going into the _Forbidden Forest _and confronting a _possessed teacher_. Okay, so he totally destroyed the guy (literally – Ron was still trying to figure out how the heck Harry sent a fireball out without a wand, or at all really), but that was hardly the point.

And Luna seemed to share Harry's idea of dangerous and not dangerous. Then again, the girl went on about creatures that couldn't possibly exist, but she was one of his best friends and he thought she was slightly mental. Still, walking deep into what appeared to be some kind of man-made cave, alone, wandless.

It didn't strike him as something incredibly intelligent, and Ron Weasley wasn't the type to worry about things like that.

Normally.

"Guys," he said, "maybe we should go back."

Harry grinned. "Too late," he said. "We're here. And besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

**oOoOo**

Morrigan stood in front of a full-length mirror. It was a normal mirror, for the most part, except for one special difference. She had enchanted it for a very specific function – spying on her son. She wasn't going to try and sugar-coat it. She was doing it for his own good, but she _was _spying on Harry and his friends as they travelled through the tunnels she had stumbled onto two days ago.

She knew what was at the center of that place. It was potentially dangerous, but Morrigan was a woman that listened to her instincts (it came with being a shapeshifter), and instinct told her that Harry _had to _see what was there. That it was important to his destiny in some way.

So she let them explore the tunnels, walls covered in an array of sealing runes that would likely be broken when Harry touched the crystal prison holding the clearly ancient being. The being that clearly did not belong in this world.

She only hoped her son survived.

**oOoOo**

"Oh, blimey."

The tunnels lead to a large, clearly man-made (probably with magic) cavern _covered _in the same runes that covered the tunnels. They were all glowing, lighting the cavern up. In the very center of the cavern, suspended by chains connected to nothing and held up by more magic, was a clear white crystal.

There was a perfectly naked female in the middle of said crystal. Harry knew, right away, that this woman was not of this world. He wasn't sure what compelled him to do it, but he walked forward and touched the crystal.

Ron gave a yell as the crystal flashed white, blinding them for several moments before the light faded. When it was gone, the cavern went dark as the runes faded into darkness.

Harry was unconscious on the floor. Ron ran forward with a panicked yell of, "Harry!" Luna was staring at the crystal, curious as she shone the flash light at the now-empty prison.

With a crash, it fell to the ground and shattered as the magicks holding up the chains vanished. Ron pulled Harry back quickly to avoid the flying shards. "What the heck happened? Where did that woman go?"

"Oh, I doubt it was a woman as much as it was a trapped spirit," Luna said dreamily. "Harry, wake up, we should get back and then you can explain the vision."

Ron blinked. "What vision?"

Harry groaned and sat up. "I am going to kill Morrigan. She _knew _this was here, and that it would react to me. Damn it, she's so very Slytherin."

Ron blinked several more times. "Are you okay, mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get out of here."

**oOoOo**

Morrigan smiled at her son as he stalked back in. "Enjoy the little adventure?"

She ducked the thrown lightning bolt. "Touchy, Harry. Really touchy."

"You bloody well knew what was in there," Harry said, incensed, "you knew how it would react to me!"

"Maybe," Morrigan said, shrugging. "Vision?"

"How does everybody know that?" Harry muttered. "Yes. It was a vision. Not a very nice one either. Anybody else would go mad from the revelation."

"But not you. You're not anybody else, hm?" Morrigan seemed amused. "So? Was it about a race of Eldritch Abominations coming to wipe out all sentient life in order to create more of themselves?"

Harry blinked.

"No. Not at all. Where did you get that from?"

Morrigan shrugged. "I don't know. It was off the top of my head."

"Right."

**oOoOo**

**Author's Notes: **Short? Yes. But it accomplished what I wanted to do. I think. I'm still winging it at this point.

Yes, really.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter – Shattered Prophecy**

**A Dragon Age/Harry Potter Crossover**

**By Insanity Lord**

**oOoOo**

**Chapter 10 – Summertime Adventures Part III**

_Blood red lightning split a bone white sky, a black sun shone down on a dead world. Something dead-yet-not-dead, alive-yet-not-alive walked a world that had not seen human life for millennia. This being, this not-alive-not-dead being, alone in a dead world, yearned for other life. It had decimated all life on this world, devoured it, sated its hunger. _

_This being stopped moving and swayed, glowing brightly before a crack opened up in the very fabric of reality. Slowly, this being shrank, changing form, making clothing for itself before stepping through the crack._

_The dead world it left behind would only recover over many centuries, and even then, it would never be quite the same..._

Luna woke up, blinking.

That was _the last _time she ate Morrigan's cookies (good as they were) before bed. They always gave her the strangest dreams...

**oOoOo**

Harry explained to Morrigan about his own vision. A dragon, he said, that was likely an Old God like him, and something else. Something so horrifying that it was hard to describe. All Harry could say that it was 'living, yet dead'. It and the Old God ("Dumat," he said, "the Old God of Silence. I knew him once, before the Maker sealed us away, and rightly so. We were driving the world into chaos, and he was the source of blood magic.") fought, fought until the world they had inhabited was devoid of life.

All except for the girl in the crystal. She was sent away, barely alive, and sealed herself in the crystal, holding in her mind the memory of what happened, a warning so that it didn't happen again.

"But really," Harry said after he finished explaining the vision, "I don't know how high the odds are of that scenario happening here. Dumat is dead, and unless he reincarnated in some way, he can't be a threat to people at all."

"And if he is a threat?" Morrigan asked in reply, "if he does arrive? And he's stronger than you?"

"Then I'll just have to get stronger than him. I like this world, this place. I won't let him destroy it. I'm grateful that you gave me a chance to be free, to be something aside from a deity of destruction. I may have been the Old God of Beauty, but I was still a force of destruction and death. The Maker knew that, it's why he sealed us away, but even then, he didn't want to kill us. In a way, we were his children. Gods created by a god, but we rebelled against him, our father, our creator, and he punished us."

Harry smiled, a rueful smile. "Our combined power wasn't enough to defeat him. A year we fought, all of us against him, and he defeated us all. The Chantry is right in that he's benevolent, but anger the Maker and he can and will destroy everything. I don't think he wants to return to Thedas, for fear of what he will do if he finds them all wanting."

The reborn Old God sighed. "I suspect the Grey Being that I ran into at school is an agent of the Maker, an...Avatar if you will, bearing a fraction of his power. If that's the case, then I won't be able to defeat him if it comes down to it. Not now."

Morrigan sipped her tea. "You don't sound all that worried."

"About the Grey Being? No. I think he just wants to watch. The White Avatar, however, wants me dead, and if the Grey Being hadn't been there, I would have been killed. No, I need to grow stronger, if only to defeat the White Avatar. And I don't think you can kill him either, as powerful a sorceress as you are..."

Morrigan snorted. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Harry."

**oOoOo**

Bellatrix Black (not LeStrange, never again) was, for the first time in years, thinking clearly. She was no longer mad. No long loyal to that..._monster_. She saw herself in the mirror, saw how ugly she had grown in Azkaban.

She had gotten old before her time. Once beautiful, she was less so now. That Morrigan woman had offered another chance at youth, and Bellatrix was considering it. She knew Sirius had agreed already, and was once more a 17 year old wizard.

The Philosopher's Stone... she had heard of it only in legend. To think that it actually existed. _Maybe I should do it, _she thought. _And permanently change my appearance? I don't know..._

She sighed. _I'll do it. What do I have to lose?_

**oOoOo**

Sirius Black looked at his reflection in the mirror, preening and admiring his own looks. True, he couldn't go out yet, not until they had proven his innocence, but that day would come soon. Oh so soon.

His first instinct had been to hunt Pettigrew down and kill him, but Morrigan had neatly dissuaded him. Rather painfully.

Fire had been involved.

_Soon_, he thought, _that traitor will get his due. _

**oOoOo**

"Ron, you got Scabbers?" Harry asked his friend as the redhead arrived later that day. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, right here. Why?"

Harry smiled coldly. "Because that's not a rat. Morrigan!"

The woman thrust her staff forward, a special, anti-shapeshifting spell she had learned from her mother's grimoire, flying out and slamming into the rat. Ron gave a yell as 'Scabbers' was flung out of his hands, slamming into the ground and turning into his true form.

Peter Pettigrew. Traitor to the Potters. He went white and turned tail, trying to run, only to find himself facing a large black dog.

"Ah...ah...P-P-Pad-"

The dog bit him in the groin. Harry facepalmed. "SIRIUS!"

The dog gave him a 'What? He'll live!' look. Morrigan just grinned and bound the man. "Let's go. We have a criminal to deal with. Legally so you can be cleared, Sirius."

The dog barked happily. Ron just blinked in shock.

"Wha...what the heck is going on!"

**oOoOo**

An hour later, Fudge was trying his best to deny the irrefutable evidence in front of him. Dumbledore, fed up with the man, cast a simple spell to make as loud a noise as possible.

Considering his power, it shattered glass. "Cornelius Fudge!" he said, staring down his nose at the rump man. "We have the evidence. Veritaserum was used, and the truth known. The only one here that is trying to deny it aside from 'Lord' Malfoy is you, you bumbling fool."

The Supreme Mugwump looked up. "I hereby clear Sirius Black of all charges and charge Peter Pettigrew with mass murder. He will be sent to Azkaban for life."

With that, the man turned to Sirius. "Lord Black, please accept my deepest apologies for the wrongs committed against you. If there is anything I can do for you..."

Sirius just grinned. "Hey, I'm just glad that the real killer is going to prison," he said. "You still running that Order, Dumbledore? You can use my house if you want. I don't think I'll be living there. Too many bad memories."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you. Enjoy your new freedom, Lord Black. And...your apparent youth."

He glanced at Morrigan as he spoke. The witch just smiled and shrugged. "I just borrowed it. I put it back afterwards."

Dumbledore shook his head and left.

**oOoOo**

_**Sirius Black Innocent! Fudge under investigation for bribery and incompetence. **_

_Sirius Black, the one accused of betraying Lily and James Potter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was recently cleared of all charges. It was found that the real traitor and Death Eater was Peter Pettigrew, the real Secret Keeper for the Potters. He is also an unregistered animagus, and was able to hide with the Weasley Family for years, while Lord Black rotted away in Azkaban, until he was discovered by none other than Harry Potter himself and brought to justice and placed under Veritaserum and put on trial._

_Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, attempted to deny the clear facts, but was over ruled and outvoted by the other Wizegamot members (save Lord Lucius Malfoy) and the Supreme Mugwump, Albus Dumbledore. _

_Fudge is currently under investigation by the Aurors for sheer incompetence and possible bribery._

**oOoOo**

Bellatrix stared at the vial of youth potion in front of her, and then looked at Morrigan. "All this will do is make me 17 again?"

Morrigan nodded. "Repeated doses are needed for true immortality, but nobody really wants that I think. Drink it and you'll get younger."

Sirius was watching his cousin closely. He had been a little surprised to see her so sane, even after Morrigan had explained the madness demon that had been set on her by her 'husband'. He remembered the day she snapped, and had always thought it had come suddenly.

Now he knew the truth and wanted more than ever to kill Death Eaters. All of them. He watched his cousin down the potion...and blinked as she shrank down to _12 years old._

"Wha..."

Morrigan blinked. "...I think I messed up on the dosage."

Harry facepalmed. "You think?"

**oOoOo**

Bellatrix was oddly fine with her new age. Not happy about having to go through puberty again, but she was young! And really, who would believe that a 12 year old girl was a former Death Eater? Add to that the fact that Morrigan did, in fact, know a way to change her appearance permanently, and Bellatrix Black (not for long, she had already decided on a new name, and Morrigan, yes, knew a way to get it registered in the Ministry without anybody knowing) was looking forward to a new life.

She also caught Harry glancing at her from time to time, and giggled girlishly as she realized that the boy _had a crush on her_.

It was all very amusing. She would let him watch her, and perhaps she would date him when they were old enough.

Ooh, she never thought she'd have missed _that _thought!

**oOoOo**

Harry was frustrated. He had _noticed _Bellatrix now that she was his age. She was..._cute_! So very _cute!_ Really, he didn't know why he thought she was, but he did!

_Great, my first crush and it's on a former follower of the idiot I killed last year. Lovely. She probably won't even be the same soon! Who knows what she'll look like after Mother's magic?_

Annoyed, he decided to visit Luna. Grabbing his broom, he flew off to her Rook-shaped house and landed at the bottom of the steps. He wasn't all that surprised when Luna opened the door and walked down the stairs, smiling.

"Hello, Harry," she said. "Are the wufflepores bothering you today?"

Harry just stared at his friend. "Wufflepores?"

Luna smiled. "That would be a yes then," she said dreamily. "Is it true? Did Lord Black get cleared of the charges?"

Harry nodded. "The real traitor is rotting in Azkaban as we speak," he said, smirking. "Black is staying with us until he can find a new home for himself."

"So what brings you here, Harry?" Luna asked, knowing he was troubled about _something_. Harry shrugged.

"I think I have a crush on Bellatrix. She took a potion brewed from the Philosopher's Stone and was made our age. And...she's _cute_."

Luna smiled. "That's wonderful!" she said.

Harry blinked. "What?"

"You both need affection that doesn't come from family, Harry," Luna said. "Think about it. She's obviously attractive to you, and you are a rather cute boy yourself. I was thinking about trying out a date with you in the next two years or so myself."

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He just stared at his friend. "... What?"

Luna smiled again. "Oh nothing. I'm just making small talk."

**oOoOo**

**Author's Notes: **Next chapter – return to Hogwarts! Start of Year 2!


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter – Shattered Prophecy**

**A Dragon Age/Harry Potter Crossover**

**By Insanity Lord**

**oOoOo**

**Chapter 11 – Return to Hogwarts. Start of Year 2**

"I've decided to expose Lockheart," Harry said to his mother. "But the question is how."

Morrigan grinned. "We beat him at his own game."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Compulsion charms in the words of his own books to force the truth out of him?"

"Get a Pensieve and shrink it down," Morrigan said, smirking. "The compulsion charms will force him to show the truth via memories shown in the Pensieve."

Harry returned her smirk. "Oh, I like that idea. Where to get a Pensieve though?"

"Oh, that's simple. The Lovegoods have one. We can borrow it from them," Morrigan was oddly...cheerful. Harry knew from experience that Morrigan being cheerful was never a good thing. "I've heard from Dumbledore that the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is Lockheart."

Harry facepalmed. "That man is going senile."

"Probably."

"Let's expose that fool Lockheart, shall we?"

**oOoOo**

And so it was that, the day before he was to return to Hogwarts, Harry sauntered into the book store. As he expected, Gilderoy Lockheart was signing his autobiography (and making the families shell out several hundred galleons for his ridiculous books, claiming that they were _text books_), and generally being a narcissistic fool.

Harry sauntered up to him and put the book down, smiling. "Hello. My name is Harry Potter. Can you sign this book for me? Just the first page is fine."

Lockheart grinned. "Why if it isn't Harry Potter! A fan are you?"

Harry's smile grew cold. "Oh, you could say that."

Lockheart opened the book and looked down. Instantly, the compulsion charms took hold and he whipped out his wand, putting it against his head. Harry took out the shrunken Pensieve and put it on the table, turning it back to normal with a tap of his wand and letting Lockheart put his memories into the magical artefact.

Moments later the truth was revealed to the world. Images were shown. Lockheart wiping the memories of the wizards that really performed all the acts shown in his books. Lockheart running away from _Cornish pixies _in a forest.

And Lockheart happily accepting a bribe from Lucius Malfoy to organise an 'accident' for Harry James Potter.

That last scene made Harry's eyebrows rise. "Well," he said, "somebody is in trouble."

And upon seeing the memory, Lucius Malfoy tried to run. Arthur Weasley picked up a cauldron and swung it into the man's face, knocking him cold.

**oOoOo**

Greyson just sighed as Dumbledore visited his home again. "So," he said, "need a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

The old man smiled tiredly. "I'm afraid so."

"Eh, I have nothing better to do with my time."

**oOoOo**

_**Lucius Malfoy and Gilderoy Lockheart arrested**_

_Lord Lucius Malfoy and the 'famed adventurer' Gilderoy Lockheart were both arrested yesterday after the Boy-Who-Lived, suspicious of Lockheart, used a compulsion charm hidden in a book to trick the man into revealing himself as a fraud. _

"_I just didn't like the man," says the 12-year-old wizard, "nothing in his books made sense to me, so I decided to expose the fraud. I never expected that he would be working with Malfoy to try and harm me, though. I'm just glad I was able to get those two off the streets."_

_At the time of this writing, Lucius Malfoy is being detained by Aurors along with Lockheart. Neither of them were available for comment._

**oOoOo**

When they met on the train, Leon was in a remarkably good mood. "Thanks Harry!" he said cheerfully. "Malfoy Senior has spilled the beans! My family name is cleared and I hear I have you to thank!"

Harry blinked at the boy. "What?"

Leon sat down. "The Whitewoods have always been on the side of Light," he said. "Against the Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy got my father framed as a Death Eater and put in Azkaban, where he died. I wanted to clear his name, but I never knew _how_."

He smiled. "I owe you a life debt, Harry. Anything you need, just ask me and I will do my best to help you."

Harry blinked again. "Um...thank you," he said. "Oh, this is Luna Lovegood. She's a first year and one of my closest friends."

Leon blinked. "Doesn't your father publish the Quibbler?" he said. "I read that quite often. More reliable than the Daily Prophet."

Luna smiled. "Oh, yes," she said. "Daddy tries to show people the truth of things."

She turned to Harry. "Whatever happened to that House Elf?"

Harry snorted. "You mean Dobby? Once Lucius Malfoy was arrested, he showed up and told me that I was 'no longer in any real danger'. I think he's the Malfoy's Elf."

Leon blinked. "He must have been in terrible shape," he said. "The Malfoys are a dark family. They think House Elves are little more than animals, servants that can be replaced. I have House Elves too, but I treat them well and don't rely on them too much."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Well, hopefully that crazy little elf won't try to 'help' me."

Luna smiled. "Harry, you're always needing help," she said dreamily. "You just don't admit it."

Harry gave his friend a flat look, and when the food cart arrived, he bought a few...dozen...chocolates.  
>"What? I have a sweet tooth," he said when he saw the look Leon was giving him.<p>

"Right," the pure blood heir deadpanned.

And then he went and bought just as many chocolates. Luna smiled and followed suit, opening her first chocolate frog and pulling out the card. "Oh look," she said, "another Morgana La Fay."

"I can never find that one," Leon said, sighing. "I always get Dumbledore though."

Luna handed him her card. "I have about 10 Morgana cards, so you can have that one."

"Oh, thanks!"

It wasn't long until Ron, Daphne, and Hermione all showed up. Harry tossed Ron some chocolate frogs. "Where have you three been?"

"Uh...around," Daphne muttered.

"Malfoy," Hermione deadpanned. "He tried to cause some problems for us, but the Slytherin prefects intervened."

Harry frowned. "What did he do?"

Ron scowled. "He's sore because you got his git of a father arrested. Called Hermione a mudblood."

Harry crushed the chocolate frog in his hand. "... I see."

Luna put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, don't," she said. "He won't be worth it."

Harry never showed it, like his mother, he didn't like showing that he cared. But he _did_. He cared for the friends he had made, to the point where he was willing to commit cold-blooded murder to protect them.

"That," he said, "is up for debate."

Luna sighed. "The nargles are in your head again."

Harry snorted.

**oOoOo**

Harry wasn't too surprised when, at the Sorting, Luna was put into Ravenclaw with him. He clapped, congratulating his friend, but his gaze was locked onto the back of Draco Malfoy's head. The fool had marked himself that year, and Harry Potter never forgot a grudge.

Although seeing Leon punch Malfoy in the jaw on sight helped alleviate his anger. But not by much. Now Leon was sitting across from Malfoy, just staring angrily at his rival. "You're pathetic, Malfoy," he said. "Just pathetic. Just like your father."

Draco snarled. "Shut up, blood traitor!"

Leon just stared at Draco and then turned his attention to the feast as it appeared. "So you think all pure bloods should have followed Voldemort?"

Draco didn't reply, but the answer was clear in his eyes.

"... He's dead," Leon said flatly. "The so-called 'Dark Lord' is dead. My friend Harry Potter killed him last year. Don't believe me? Too bad."

Then he started eating, ignoring the Malfoy heir entirely.

**oOoOo**

Greyson was, once again, sitting on his desk when the pupils walked in. "Hello again!" he said cheerfully. "Due to the small fact that Lockheart is a cowardly fraud and would-be assassin..."

He looked at Harry, who just shrugged as he got his books out.

"...I've once again been hired to teach you Defence Against the Dark Arts. First, a review lesson."

He too out his wand. "The basic shield charm. Do it."

As one, the class cast the charm. Greyson nodded. "Good. Now. The stunner."

A pause. "Yes, you can cast it on me. Don't worry, my own shield can deflect your stunners."

Moments later he was assaulted by over a dozen stunners. Granted, none of them got through, but he still had the most humorous look of surprise on his face.

"Gah! Okay, you got it down! Cut it out already! Geez!"

**oOoOo**

Harry yawned as he took more notes in potions class. Snape still got on his case from time to time, but he had learned to live with it.

The man seemed to be every bit the Slytherin after all. Cunning, but preferring to strike from the shadows (so to speak) and aiming for a person's weakness.

Not that Harry had any for him to exploit. Going into his mind was an exercise in futility, and Snape knew how dangerous Harry's temper was.

The sad part was, he barely saw Harry's real temper. If Harry had _really _lost his temper, the dungeon would have been destroyed.

Along with most of the castle, most likely.

"Potter, am I boring you?"

Harry snorted. "No, I just had a late night studying," he said. "Please, do go on Professor."

Snape's eyes narrowed, but he didn't reply. Instead he just got on with the lesson.

**oOoOo**

The White Avatar moved in the castle. Unseen, unheard, but seeing and hearing everything. The being was hunting for a way to kill Harry Potter. Oh, it could easily just slay him, the boy didn't have the power to stand up to it.

But, no, the White Avatar had been given free reign to decide how Harry Potter met his end, and a part of it wanted to play with the boy.

And so it sought out the hidden chambers within the castle. It knew of the Chamber of Secrets, knew how to get inside. In the Chamber was a powerful creature, one whose very gaze could kill. A basilisk, and the White Avatar knew how to use it.

It was an intelligent creature, a carnivorous one too. The White Avatar would set it free, set it on the school and Harry Potter would die.

Along with many others, but what were the lives of insects to him?

**oOoOo**

Harry was stalking Malfoy underneath his Invisibility Cloak. He wanted to _hurt _the little bastard, to drive his head through a wall and hope it cracked his skull wide open.** As **always, he was flanked by his two abomination bodyguards. Harry knew he could take them all on easily, but he didn't want to do it in any way that would get him into too much trouble.

So, an accident, then. And of course, Hogwarts was rather accident prone. The question was, of course, how to pull it off. He had his mother's deviousness and cunning, her magic, her spells...

Harry facepalmed underneath his cloak. _Of course. I'm a shapeshifter._

Luckily for Harry (and unluckily for Draco and his demons), they appeared to be going into a currently-deserted area of the castle. Pulling the cloak off and shoving it behind a suit of armour, Harry focused his magic.

He hunched over as the magic took hold. It didn't hurt, but it did feel strange. He _felt _the other four legs grow out of his sides, as his body changed from human to a giant spider. Fur covered his body, black like his hair, and he gained more eyes, all gold.

Moments after the transformation was complete, Harry jumped up and crawled onto the ceiling, scurrying over Malfoy and lowering himself down on webbing. When Draco saw the shadow and looked up, he screamed in a rather girlish way and tried to run, Harry dropped down, slammed into him, and spun a cocoon around the Malfoy heir.

Crabbe and Goyle tried to jump him, but the transformed mage, finished with Malfoy, turned and slammed into the two hard enough to send them crashing down. Moments later he was spinning cocoons around the two, leaving their heads free so that they could, at least, breathe.

Then he shot off, leaving the cloak where it was. He could always retrieve it later.

**oOoOo**

A thorough search of the castle revealed nothing, but Draco was yelling about how his father would hear about the attack. Leon's reply to that was to slam Draco's head into his treacle pudding.

"Shut it, Malfoy," he deadpanned. "There is no trace of any giant spider in the castle. The professors have said as much."

"Then it was obviously from outside the castle!" Draco snarled. "Ugh, this place is pathetic! Why am I even still here? Father should have just sent me to Durmstrang. At least there we _study _the dark arts and not just how to 'defend' against them. Pointless..."

"...You do know that you're talking out loud, right?" Daphne asked, giving her housemate a flat look. "Although I can't say I'm surprised. You're an _idiot_."

**oOoOo**

**Author's Notes: **I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING.

There. I said it. Still want to read? :\


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter: Shattered Prophecy**

**A Dragon Age/Harry Potter Crossover Fanfiction**

**By Insanity Lord**

**oOoOo**

**Chapter 12 – Corruption**

"P-professor Snape?"

Snape looked up from his work, sighing softly. _What is it now? _he thought, mildly annoyed that a student was bothering him at six in the evening.

"Enter," he said, closing his book and putting it aside. _This better be important._

The door opened, and Snape's eyes went wide as one of his students walked in.

**oOoOo**

Albus was relaxing with a glass of fine wine (his evening drink), when Severus burst through the door. "Headmaster," he said, looking more than just a little worried, "I know what happened to the roosters."

Albus put his glass down, frowning. "So you know what killed them?"

Severus nodded. "It was one of my students. Tracey Davis, although she has no memory of this. She arrived at my office a few minutes ago, covered in blood and feathers."

Albus stood up. "Take me to her."

"Yes, headmaster."

**oOoOo**

The following morning, Daphne was seen sticking close to her friend Tracey. Malfoy had a smart remark to make about her being covered in blood, but Daphne threatened him with a hex to the face.

"I know more hexes than you do, you pompous little git," she snarled. "Stay off of Tracey's case or I'll hit you with a leg locking curse and leave you hanging from the rafters!"

Leon had never seen his friend so livid...and decided to help her out. "Lay off, Malfoy," he snapped. "She's a fellow Slytherin. I know 'loyalty' is a concept _slightly _beyond your understanding, but I would think you'd know better than to pick on a fellow Slytherin like this."

Malfoy sneered at them both but said nothing...mostly because Harry chose that moment to speak up from behind him, where he had been standing for the past _five minutes_.

"Seen any giant spiders lately, Malfoy?"

Draco jumped slightly in shock and turned around, scowling. "Bite me, Potter. You know, they say that Slytherin had a secret chamber here, and a pet monster that he used to kill mudbloods. If you're not careful, your friend Granger is going to get it. Her and the rest of the filthy trash that don't belong here!"

"..." Harry's eyes narrowed, glowing slightly. "Five seconds, Draco."

"What?"

"Four."

Draco stepped back. "What are you going to do? You can't do anything to me here! We aren't allowed to use magic between classes!"

"_Three_." Harry's eyes glowed even brighter gold, and he had his arms folded over his chest as he took a menacing step forward. Frost formed around his feet. Draco reached for his wand.

Big mistake. Before he could draw it out, Harry slammed his fist into the Malfoy heir's nose, shattering it. Draco gave a yell and stumbled back, holding his ruined nose. Blood poured from between his fingers and he stared at Harry.

"You should go see Madam Pomphrey for that," Leon said brightly. "I think he broke your nose there, Malfoy."

Daphne smirked as Draco turned and ran off, yelling about revenge. And telling Snape. Harry snorted. "What's Snape going to do? Give me detention and deduct house points? Who cares? That git insulted my friend."

**oOoOo**

Flitwick sighed as Snape paced his office, ranting about Harry The second year Ravenclaw in question was...reading a book and totally ignoring the potions master.

"He attacked one of my students! He should be expelled!"

"Professor Snape," Flitwick said in a rather deadpan tone, "if it were anybody else, you would be pushing for just detention."

Harry looked up from his book. "The git deserved that punch. He called Hermione a mudblood and outright said that she and other muggleborns deserve to die. And don't even try to make that sound any less terrible than it really is, Professor Snape. I'll accept detention for it, but I feel that I was totally justified."

Flitwick was frozen in shock. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned to Snape. "Malfoy called one of _my students a mudblood_? And what punishment is he receiving for this?"

"..." Snape just stared down at the small man. _Draco never mentioned that part..._

"Probably nothing," Harry said bluntly. "Snape here never seems to see when his house does wrong. That, and I doubt Draco mentioned it. Even he would get into trouble for slander."

Flitwick cleared his throat. "Potter, detention this Saturday with Filch."

"Oh, joy of joys," Harry said dryly.

"Snape, tell Malfoy he is receiving the same punishment, over a month."

"_What?_" Snape stared. "You have no right to-"

"I do, and I am," Flitwick said firmly. "Or we can take it to the headmaster if you prefer."

"...I will inform Draco Malfoy of his...punishment," Snape sneered, displeased with the turn of events (Harry had gone back to his book, ignoring the two).

"And Harry? 25 points from Ravenclaw for fighting in school," Flitwick said. "And 50 points to Ravenclaw for defending your fellow Ravenclaw's honour."

Harry looked up, nodding. "Thank you, Professor."

Snape's cheek twitched in irritation.

**oOoOo**

"Did you know that muggleborns make up 70% of the school student population?" Luna said idly as she sat down next to Harry at lunch. "I was bored so I looked it up, so if there really is a monster in the school and it starts attacking muggleborns, 70% of the student body could be killed."

Harry blinked at his friend. "That's very morbid, Luna," he said. "Fascinating, but morbid."

A pause. "Wait, you've heard of that monster already?"

Luna nodded, dishing up some roast chicken. "Oh yes," she said. "Draco seemed rather delighted to tell me that I would probably be eaten by it, so I decided to investigate the matter."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, Slytherin is long dead."

"Yes, but he could very well have an heir," Luna said conversationally. "Somebody that knows how to get to the monster. Or the Chamber of Secrets that is said to be hidden somewhere in the castle."

Harry stuck a fork into the mashed potato, frowning. "Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes," Luna nodded. "Supposedly Salazar Slytherin built it before leaving Hogwarts. It's supposed to house a monster and all of his greatest secrets."

Harry shoved some mash into his mouth and chewed, thinking. _Oh, I have to find that chamber, _he thought. _The hidden knowledge!_

Just thinking about it sent shivers down Harry's spine. "That..." he smirked. "We are finding this chamber, Luna. I want to know _everything_ about it."

Luna smiled. "Oh, of course."

**oOoOo**

Detention with Filch, Harry decided, wouldn't be quite so bad if Malfoy would stop whining. "We just have to clean things," he said. "I clean all the time at home. _Without _magic."

"Yes, but you're poor," Draco snapped. "_I _have house elves! A wizard shouldn't have to do such menial labour!"

Harry grunted. "I don't particularly care about what you do or don't do at home, Malfoy," he said, "just shut up and let me work."

Malfoy snarled, wishing he had his wand (Filch took their wands for the duration of the detention), when Harry glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

And, for just a fleeting moment, Draco though the saw Harry's eyes turn...dragon-like. The golden colour boring into him, holding him transfixed.

Then it was over as Harry got back to work.

But why were Malfoy's hands soaked with sweat and shaking?

**oOoOo**

Hagrid had heard, of course, of the giant spider attack. He knew it couldn't be Aragog. That lovely Acromantula wouldn't harm students. He promised, after all.

Still, Hagrid decided to ask. Just to make sure, of course. He was walking deep into the forest, knowing where the large, magical spiders lived. He ignored the sounds of the spiders around him, they were his friends after all. Deeper he went, until he fond the central colony.

"Aragog? Y'here?"

Silence greeted him. The wind blew through the forest, rustling the leaves in the night. Hagrid looked around, suddenly nervous, as he realized that the Acromantula colony was slowly surrounding him, eyes glowing blood red in the darkness.

"...Hagrid..."

And Aragog stepped out of the cave, all his eyes glowing an even deeper shade of red than his children. Hagrid stepped back in shock when he saw his old friend. His fur was falling out, his skin blotchy, red and black in places.

And his mandibles had grown twice as large as they had been before, the poison dripping down to the ground and _burning _the ground like acid. Something had changed Aragog, something dark and foul...and it had clearly affected his children.

"You...should not have come...old _friend,_" Aragog said. "We...hunger...and our promise...is no longer valid..."

And the colony attacked. Hagrid slammed his fist into the first Acromantula that leaped at him with enough force to crush the creature's face. He grabbed the corpse and swung it around him, knocking away the others before throwing it at Aragog.

And then he ran. _I have'ta tell Dumbledore, _he thought. _Somethin' got 'em! Somethin' got Aragog and his kids!_

And Aragog jumped onto his back, trying to bring the half-giant down. With a roar of defiance, Hagrid threw himself backwards into a tree, trying to crush Aragog between him and the bark. It didn't work the first time, and Aragog sank his teeth into Hagrid's shoulder.

But he didn't pour venom into Hagrid, no, he poured _blood _into the wound. Hagrid grabbed the corrupted creature and ripped him from his back, slamming him down with all his might. The force of the impact made a crater, and Hagrid ran, ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder.

**oOoOo**

"I always knew your fascination with 'pets' would come back and bite us, Hagrid," Snape said acidly. "We have to exterminate the Acromantula colony before they attack again."

Dumbledore looked grave as he nodded slowly, staring at his old friend in concern. "Hagrid, go see Madam Pomphrey. If anybody else had been bitten by an Acromantula, the poison would have killed them by now. Madam Pomphrey will have an antidote on hand. Go."

Hagrid, greatly disturbed by the knowledge that Aragog and his children would have to die. He had raised Aragog from infancy, had trusted him not to turn bad. But now...

"Aye, Headmaster," he said tiredly. "Jus'...jus' make sure Aragog dies peaceful, okay?"

"Of course, Hagrid. Go."

Hagrid nodded and left the office, shaking. Snape snorted.

"You are far too soft on him, Headmaster."

"Severus, as much as I trust you, as much as I value you as an ally... kindly _be quiet._"

Snape was far too shocked to reply.

**oOoOo**

"So," Harry said to his friends as they gathered in the library, "the Chamber of Secrets. I want to find it."

The reactions to his declaration were, he supposed, predictable. Leon just looked at him, shrugged, and went back to his nap. Ron stared at him, facepalmed, and went back to _his _nap, Luna just smiled at her friend and went back to reading her copy of _ The History of Magical Creatures That They Don't Want You To Know_. Upside down. Daphne stared at Harry for a moment before muttering something about 'crazy Ravenclaws' under her breath and turning her attention to Tracey again.

Hermione just sighed. "Harry," she said, "we have more important things to worry about. Like school work. And finding out if Draco is the Heir. Which I'm sure he _is_. He's vile."

The bushy-haired girl patted her book of potions. "I mean, it's obvious, isn't it?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Malfoy isn't the Heir," she said. "Trust me. He's told the rest of us that he _wishes _he was, but he isn't. He's just using the situation to be a prat. As usual. So just forget about doing something as stupid as using potions to disguise yourselves as Slytherin students."

Hermione flushed. "I wasn't going to-"

"Yes, you were," Daphne cut the girl off. "You might be a Ravenclaw, but you have Gryffindor traits...including not thinking things through. Honestly, you're not Weasley."

"HEY!"

"Oh, live with it, Ronnie."

"_Ronnie_?"

Harry snorted in amusement. "It's better than being called Weasley," he said. "Besides, it's _cute_."

"...Harry, when _you _call somebody cute, it's not a compliment," Ron muttered. Harry smirked.

"Finally figured it out, huh, Ronnie?"

Ron gave his friend his best death glare. Harry smiled. "Nice try, Ronnie," he said, "but my guardian has a scarier _stare _than your glares."

"The Chamber of Secrets," Luna said suddenly, "is probably very dangerous, but at the same time, it probably has lots of secrets. I say we look for it. After all..."

She turned a page. "If we _don't, _this 'heir' will probably do something to force Harry into the Chamber anyway. Like, say, kidnapping a friend of his, or somebody close to somebody he knows, and then Harry will have to play the hero and go in anyway, which will annoy him, so let's just do this on our terms."

Everybody just stared at the girl. "What?" Tracey asked. Luna stuck her nose into the book again.

"It's the way these stories go, you know, even if the original author isn't writing it."

"_What?"_

"Oh," Luna said, "look at this. The Magical Government has been hunting Wrackspurts for their teeth. That would probably tie them right into the Rotfang Conspiracy."

**oOoOo**

Greyson was in his office, thinking about what was happening. Dumbledore had called the teachers into a meeting, telling them about the Acromantula colony going dark and attacking Hagrid. Then, that night, Dumbledore had lead them all into the forest.

The colony had been empty. Every Acromantula had vanished without a trace, but what they had found on the ground was far more disturbing. It was _dying_. The ground, the grass, everything the Acromantula colony had touched was dying from something.

Greyson knew several dark spells that could corrupt and kill the environment, but not to the level of death that was afflicting the Forbidden Forest. What was happening there seemed to be a sickness of some kind. And...infection.

_An infection of evil, _he thought, pulling out a bottle of wine and pouring himself a goblet. _Is that too dramatic? Damn it, what's happening? And where did the Acromantula colony go? Hundreds, no, thousands, of them...just gone._

He took a sip of his wine. _Dumbledore has to tell the Ministry, and nothing good will come of telling Fudge of this. The man is an incompetent fool._

He sighed and put the goblet down. "Damn it."

**oOoOo**

Hagrid was feeling steadily worse as days went by. It started out with simple pains, a burning sensation coming from his arm, from the bite. The bite...the bite had refused to heal properly, but he was certain the potion he had taken would help, it would nullify the poison. But...Hagrid grew less and less...sane? Coherent?

He was unable to sleep. When he did, he was plagued by nightmares. War, death, the screams of man, woman, child. Dragons, dark creatures.

And the voices. _The voices never stopped. _Calling to him, wanting him to...to...

To what? He never knew. What did the voice want?

A noise. Annoying. _Barking. Dog. Annoying. Growling. Annoying. Dog!_

Hagrid picked up a bot and slammed it down onto Fang. And again. And again. And again. Blood pooled around the dog's corpse, but Hagrid just stared at it.

_Meat. Food. Food. Hunger. HUNGER. FEED._

Hagrid reached down and tore a piece of Fang's flank right off and bit into it. _Feed. Kill. Destroy. _

**oOoOo**

And the day after, all they found of Hagrid's hut was ash. Hagrid was nowhere to be found.


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter: Shattered Prophecy**

**A Dragon Age/Harry Potter Crossover**

**By Insanity Lord**

**oOoOo**

**Chapter 13 – Old God Rising**

A month passed since Hagrid's disappearance. The staff was quiet, subdued. Most of them loved Hagrid, he was family to them. Snape, at first, had insulted the half-giant, but McGonagall had threatened to transfigure him into a rat if he didn't stop it. A female rat. In heat. And extremely fertile. Faced with the fury of an old Scottish woman, Severus Snape hastily apologised and said nothing more on the subject. Dumbledore was trying to find the man, of course, but with no luck so far.

"It is as though he has simply vanished off the face of the earth," the old man said tiredly. And to make matters worse, the Ministry refused to help.

"Hogwarts business is not our business," Fudge had said apologetically. "I'm sure your man is safe. At the worst, you'll simply have to replace him."

It had taken every ounce of Albus Dumbledore's self control not to hex the pudgy man right there. It simply would not do to end up in Azkaban. No, the old man would simply have to have hope that his friend was safe and would return to them.

**oOoOo**

Harry was watching Hedwig closely, trying to figure out just _what she was_. He could feel that she wasn't an ordinary owl. A spirit from the Fade, perhaps? But not a demon, he was certain of that much. With a sigh, he put his chin in his hands and stared right at the snowy owl.

"I don't suppose you know where the Chamber of Secrets is and how to get in, do you?" he said jokingly, and was startled when Hedwig gave him a sharp look and took to the air. "Hey, wait!" he said, bolting after her. "I was kidding!"

The owl didn't stop, and Harry continued to run after her. He ignored the looks he was getting from the other students. He only stopped when Hedwig landed on somebody's shoulder in the courtyard. The person she chose to rest on made him blink.

"Professor Greyson?" he asked, bewildered. "Hedwig...I doubt this man can help me get into the Chamber."

Greyson had been stroking the owl, but froze when Harry mentioned the Chamber. "...And why would you want to go there?" he asked, frowning. Harry shrugged.

"Because it has secrets," he said. "I want to find out what they are...and if there is a monster down there, I'll just kill it."

Greyson gave the second year Ravenclaw a flat stare. "...are you insane, Potter?"

"No, just curious. Aren't you? About the Chamber I mean...and Slytherin's heir."

"..." Greyson gently pushed Hedwig off of his shoulder. "...It's none of the students, I can tell you that much, Potter. Don't think about finding the Chamber, it's not safe. The teachers are figuring it out."

_Dumbledore has already figured out what the monster is, but we have no way to fight a basilisk safely. Not yet..._

"Good for the teachers," Harry deadpanned. "If you won't help me, I'll just have to figure out a way to get in...after I find it."

Greyson watched the boy walk off, frowning. _He's too curious for his own good._

**oOoOo**

That night, Harry settled into a meditative pose and focused. Most mages needed lyrium to do what he was about to do, but he wasn't most mages...and besides, lyrium didn't even exist in this world. Harry could easily enter the Fade at will and without being asleep.

He closed his eyes and focused, entering the Fade around Hogwarts. The dorms were in a misty state, not truly there while still existing. He saw the shades of other dreamers as they passed by, unaware of him despite being magi themselves. _Pitiful, _he thought. _Being unable to do something as simple as control your own dream. _

He made his way out of the dorms and into the hallway. Even in the Fade, the moving stairways shifted of their own accord. Harry, however, ignored them and stared at the wall. He knew this wall, it had paintings on it in reality, but in the Fade, it was blank.

He reached forward to touch the wall. The moment his hand made contact, a violent, glacial shiver tore through his body and he jerked the hand away, staring at it.

The wall shifted, eyes appearing and swivelling down to stare at the dreamer. Harry stepped back, a feeling of raw power coming over him. "...You are no ordinary Fade Spirit. Who are you? _What _are you?"

The wall beneath the eyes split open in a fanged mouth, and a great, echoing voice exploded throughout Fade-Hogwarts: _**"I AM TIAMAT."**_

**oOoOo**

Harry spent the next week and a half in the library, hunting for any references to Tiamat. He knew that it wasn't just another Fade Spirit or Demon. No,it was something far more powerful.

"You won't find anything here. I'm far more ancient than this castle, and you're the first one to stumble onto me in the Fade."

Harry froze as he reached for another book, and slowly, oh so slowly, turned to face the speaker. It was a girl his age, short black hair, dark eyes, and a small, nightmarish smile that sent chills down his spine. "Tiamat?"

That terrifying smile widened. "You are the first to ever see me in the Fade. It was so monumental that I had to come out in a physical form. Oh, I'm not a Fade Spirit or Demon. I'm something else altogether. I'm similar to you, really."

She leaned in close to Harry, and it took all of his will power not to flinch back. _What is she? Why do I fear her so?_

"I am Tiamat, Dragon Goddess of the Waters. I am the mother of a great many gods and monsters."

Harry stared at her. "That's quite the claim. Why were you in the Fade?"

Tiamat shrugged, picking up a book. "And why should I not be able to venture into the realm of Spirits and Demons?" she asked. "There is nothing there that can harm beings like you and I."

She flipped through the pages of the book. "I know what you seek. I could tell you where Salazar Slytherin kept his Chamber, but you would need to do something for me."

The feeling of dread Harry was feeling only grew. _Don't trust her! _his instincts screamed at him, _She'll betray you!_

Harry was Morrigan's son. She had taught him many things, to the point that he was actually worthy of being in Slytherin. It was just his thirst for knowledge that placed him in Ravenclaw. He stared long and hard at Tiamat, and knew in his heart that she was, indeed, a goddess.

He reached his decision. "No thank you, I'll find the Chamber on my own. Frankly, I don't trust you. You terrify me, and I have no idea why. You just _do_."

Tiamat closed the book and peered at Harry before breaking out into another smile. This one would haunt Harry's dreams for many weeks.

"Right answer! If you had said yes, I would have been disappointed. I like you, and I won't give you the answer straight out, but I'll give you a hint."

She stood up. "Salazar Slytherin used a tongue this world calls Parsletongue. You know it as the Dragon Tongue."

She winked. "Have fun with the riddle, young Old God."

And she just vanished.

**oOoOo**

Harry was pacing the Ravenclaw common room, frowning as his mind raced.

"_Salazar Slytherin used a tongue this world calls Parsletongue. You know it as the Dragon Tongue."_

He ignored the other students as they stared at him. Luna was the only exception, she was reading the Quibler upside down again. _The Dragon Tongue exists on this world? With it, we dragons can speak to all reptiles, including snakes. What is the creature in the Chamber? Is it a-_

The door to the common room burst open, and a third year student ran in. "There's another message! The Heir's taken somebody!"

Harry jerked his head towards the student. "What did the message say?"

"The bones of the bell will rest in the Chamber forever."

Harry felt cold. _The bones of the...no. There's no way that creature would...no, it would. Bellatrix! Wait, if it took her, is Mother...!?_

He ran upstairs to the dorm and right to his trunk, flinging it open and digging through it, throwing aside clothing and useless items until he found the pouch of floo powder that his mother insisted he take with him, 'just in case'.

He ran downstairs, failing to notice Luna watching him from over the newspaper, her silvery eyes following his movements as he approached the fireplace and made a sharp movement with his free hand, putting out the fire with a thought and a bit of magic. She had seen him do it before, and knew that it was a basic spell for him – flame control.

Harry dived into the fireplace while tossing floo powder down and yelling, "Home!"

He vanished in a swirl of green flames, leaving behind a stunned and silent common room.

"Oh Harry," Luna said into the silence, "you're acting rashly. I do wonder how long our fireplace has been connected to the floo network though?"

**oOoOo**

Harry flew from the fireplace and skidded to a halt, taking in his home. It was a mess, Sirius lay unconscious nearby, and so did his mother. Ignoring the Lord of the Black household, he ran to his mother and gently shook her awake. "Mother! Are you all right? What happened here?!"

Morrigan coughed as she woke up. "That...creature came and took Bellatrix. I'm sorry, Harry, he didn't even consider us a threat. He just knocked us aside and took her."

Harry helped his mother up. "I'm going to get her back. Whatever is in that Chamber at the school is guarded by a creature that can be controlled using an ancient tongue used by dragons. I'm ending this farce today. That White Avatar is going to pay for this."

Morrigan regarded her son. "You're angry, but controlling it."

Harry's smile was unpleasant. "I'll let loose when I find the Chamber and rip the White Avatar apart."

**oOoOo**

Harry returned to Hogwarts via the floo after making certain that his mother and godfather would be all right. He ignored the students and walked out, vaguely aware that Hermione and Luna were trailing after him. He ignored them, though, as he was thinking.

In his investigations into the Chamber, he had come across an abandoned girl's bathroom with an interesting basin. The ghost had ignored him, being able to sense what he was, and had run off to hide, allowing him to explore the bathroom.

It hadn't actually turned up anything interesting, other than the snake motif on the basin. _Slytherin spoke to snakes, his House emblem is a snake. The bathroom sink has a snake motif. This is hardly a coincidence._

"Harry, wait up!" Hermione called. "What's wrong?"

Harry stopped and turned. "The 'heir' took somebody important to me. I haven't known her long, but I think I'm falling in love with her. So, I'm going to get her. Please don't get involved, this is going to be dangerous."

Luna put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, let him go," she said softly, "I think he'll be fine. Trust me, I've known him longer than you. Also, I told you so."

Hermione just stared at Luna before turning back to Harry and blinking. Her friend had left while she was staring at Luna.

**oOoOo**

Harry quickly moved to the bathroom and walked in. The teacher's clearly had no idea about this entrance, because he was alone and none of the teachers were even in the area. [Open!] he hissed to the basin. There was a momentary silence before the marble construct shifted, opening up and revealing a tunnel down. Harry wasted no time in leaping down, sliding down the smooth tunnel and landing on his back amidst hundreds of old bones.

"Hm, so it must have been hunting rabbits or rats," he muttered, standing up. "So whatever is down here is carnivorous. Wonderful."

He moved forward, tossing his robes aside and moving in his jeans and t-shirt. _I smell water, and wet robes will only slow me down._

He walked onwards, coming across the final doorway. [Open.]

The snakes on the door slid back, and the door swung open with surprisingly little sound. _No rust on the hinges? The door must be over one-thousand years old. Is it enchanted?_

Discarding that thought, he stepped through the door and stared at the chamber he walked into. "Okay, this is impressive, I'll admit."

And right in the middle of the chamber, unconscious, lay Bellatrix. Harry rushed over to her, kneeling and examining her. She was alive, but sleeping. Magically.

"That she's alive only means I'll be less likely to torture you to death," Harry said, standing and turning to the kidnapper. "Instead I'll just tear you apart and burn the pieces."

The White Avatar just stared before speaking in the Dragon Tongue. [Come to me, and slaughter this fool!]

Harry didn't react as the basilisk flew out of the mouth of a statue, presumably of Salazar Slytherin. He just stared at the White Avatar, trying to control his anger, to keep it reined in.

When the White Avatar created a dagger and threw it at Bellatrix, that failed. Harry's hand shot out, catching the weapon. His eyes glowed a bright, nearly _molten _gold, and the dagger disintegrated in his grip. The ground around him cracked in all directions, the entire Chamber started quaking, and the old god turned to face the oncoming basilisk.

The ancient snake saw into the old god's eyes, and saw a dragon.

Dragons were immune to a basilisk's deadly gaze.

Harry's fist was enveloped in golden fire, and the water in the chamber began to boil, turning to steam as the old god reared back his fist, golden eyes blazing.

"_**BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT, INSOLENT SNAKE!"**_

The golden fire grew as Harry threw the punch. The air _burned _around him now, and the statues were starting to crack and fall into the now-empty pools. Steam was covering everything, obscuring the sight of all involved.

The basilisk could not stop its flight, could not avoid its imminent death. Harry's eyes glowed within the steam, and his fiery fist slammed into the basilisk's nose. Its entire skeleton was instantly reduced to dust within its body, its organs exploding from the sheer force.

That blood that exploded from its mouth was burned away by the golden flames now surrounding the old god as the corpse shuddered and fell.

The White Avatar exploded through the steam, scythe swinging at Harry's back. It passed through golden flames as his target vanished in a swirl of fire, and Harry's fist exploded through the White Avatar's chest.

Golden flames began to spread from the wound. "I know not if this will end you, creature, but even if you return from this death..._know that I will be waiting for you. Come at me whenever you wish, and I will gladly dispose of you_."

The golden flames enveloped the White Avatar, and he burned to ash.

**oOoOo**

**Author's Notes: **I was going to give up on this story, but so many people wanted it to continue. Congratulations, it's continuing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter: Shattered Prophecy**

**A Dragon Age/Harry Potter Crossover**

**By Insanity Lord**

**oOoOo**

**Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing except the plot and my own original characters.**

**Chapter 14 – Chaos Rises**

It was six months later, and the end of term was fast approaching. Rumours of how Harry had gone into the Chamber and destroyed Slytherin's pet had circulated for months, and were only now just dying down. Harry had neither confirmed nor denied the rumours, instead telling anybody that asked him to stop believing everything they heard.

After all, he was just a twelve-year-old wizard with average abilities.

"At least they've stopped asking," Harry muttered, staring out of a window. "Three days until the end of term. It went pretty fast, didn't it?"

Luna looked up from her book. "Yes, and now I think there will be a plot twist soon. Very soon."

Harry stared at his friend. "I wish I understood the way you thought." A pause. "Wait, no, I take that back. I don't want to know _how _you think."

Luna smiled.

**oOoOo**

Leon hated Draco Malfoy, or at least his family. They had wronged his family. True, it happened before he was born, but it had resulted in a blood feud.

That Draco was an arrogant git that pretty much personified everything horrible about the purebloods in their world only helped him hate him more. The belief that they, the most in-bred, close-minded fools of the wizarding world, were superior, that muggle-borns were trash, and that they were just _better _than the 'primitive' (had the majority of the purebloods even _seen _the modern muggle world? Muggles could kill them easily. He had studied them, learned everything about them. He knew what they were capable of, and in all honesty, _muggles terrified him_.)

Leon hated Draco Malfoy, but not enough to kill him.

And now, he looked down at the young heir. His white hair was caked with blood, he was missing an eye, and his right cheek was all but gone.

"Graaagh..."

Oh, and he was apparently some sort of undead creature. Leon had barricaded himself behind a hurriedly transfigured wall, but it was going to give soon. He had stumbled onto Draco and his two goons, all three of them changed into some sort of undead creatures.

Crabbe and Goyle were dead, Leon had used a combination of bludgeoning and cutting curses to take their heads off. He knew that they weren't Inferi, because Inferi wouldn't have been so easy to kill. He was in the castle now, a section that, for some reason, nobody was in.

_Great, I'm probably going to die, _he thought. _Killed by an undead Malfoy. Wait..._

It had gone silent.

_Where did he..._

The barricade exploded.

**oOoOo**

"Has anybody seen Leon?" Daphne asked. "Or Malfoy. Or Crabbe...or even Goyle?"

Harry blinked and looked at the second year Slytherin. "No, but why should I care about those three? Leon missing is... worrying though. He's not in any of his usual napping spots?"

Daphne shook her head. "No, none of them. He said he was going out a few hours ago, to the outer edge of the Forbidden Forest."

Harry turned to Luna. "I'm going to look for him. I suddenly have a very, very bad feeling."

Luna nodded. "All right. Tell Tiamat I said hello."

To his credit, Harry didn't react _that _much to the name of the goddess he had met. He just shrugged and walked out.

**oOoOo**

She was attractive, Leon noticed, but rather...scary to look at for too long. She looked human, but _far too human_. There was something subtly _wrong _with the girl.

That she was covered head to toe in Draco Malfoy's blood only made things worse. She was also wearing some sort of clear mask on her face, and she was smiling at the young Slytherin.

"So that was a Darkspawn," she said. "Well, the beginnings of one."

She looked at the blood on her hands, tilting her head to the side as water appeared out of the air and washed over her, washing it off. The mask came off next, and Tiamat offered a hand to Leon Whitewood.

"I am Tiamat, Dragon Goddess of the Oceans," she said. "Mother of Life, and Protector of humankind on this world. If I had taken in any of that blood, though, I likely would have been turned into a mindless creature."

Leon accepted her hand, staring as he stood. Something, deep within him, told him that this girl was telling the truth.

This was a goddess, a divine being of unlimited power.

It didn't make her any less creepy to look at for too long, though. "Thanks, you saved my life. What...happened to Malfoy?"

Tiamat glanced down at the corpse. "According to the Maker – another god, by the way – a soulless creature created from man. When a mortal drinks their blood, they become Corrupted. Eventually, they become Darkspawn, creatures that exist only to spread their Corruption and create more of themselves to destroy all life."

Leon looked at the corpse. "...I hated the guy, but this? This isn't a fate I'd wish on anybody."

Tiamat's smile faded. "He was mine to protect, and I failed. That won't happen again. I've been idle for centuries, but something is happening. Something big, something bad. Your friends are coming, stick with them."

And she was gone.

"Leon!" Harry burst through the door, staring. "Is that... Leon, what happened?"

Leon hadn't realized how much he was shaking, nor had he realized that he was shedding tears for Draco Malfoy.

"...something terrible," he said quietly. "Harry, what are you? You're not an ordinary wizard, I've realized that. I realized that a long time ago... Harry."

Leon reached forward and took hold of Harry's robes, pulling him close. "_What in the hell are you? Why is this happening?"_

Harry stared right into Leon's eyes. There was no fear in his eyes, nor anger. There was just confusion, regret, and sadness. "I'm a god, Leon. A dragon god."

"Like Tiamat," Leon said, and released his friend. "She saved me from...from... whatever the hell Malfoy had become."

Harry nodded.

"Like her, but at the same time...not really," he said. "Except I don't creep people out if they look at me for too long. This is my natural form, Leon. It is not an assumed form, I was born with it. I have the physical and magical powers of a god, but I'm not like Tiamat completely, I can't sense or see everything in the world like she can. She's...omniscient, I'm not."

He looked down at the corpse. "...if I were, I'd have known." He clenched his fist. "_The Darkspawn are here. They've come to your world_."

**oOoOo**

The school was in mourning. Three students were dead, victims of dark magic. Slytherin House became closed in on itself, refusing to interact with the rest of the school, lest they take the chance to make light of the deaths.

The entire House was surprised when Leon Whitewood started berating students from other Houses when they started saying that the death of Malfoy was a thing worth celebrating. His hatred of the other boy was well known.

Another surprise came from Harry Potter, who coldly told his own House to respect the dead. Something in the way he said it, in his posture, his eyes...made them all obey. Harry Potter, it seemed, was a very intimidating person.

It was during this period that the true trouble began. Two days before the end of term, and everybody was preparing to go home. Luna stopped out on the bridge and looked straight ahead.

"Oh well," she said, "nearly time for that twist."

Harry stared at her. "What?"

Luna smiled. "Nothing, just talking to myself."

And the bridge shook as something huge stepped onto it. All eyes turned to the end of the bridge, and Harry's eyes went wide. "..._Ogre!_"

"That's not the twist," Luna said.

The ogre charged, as was their way, and Harry ran forward to meet it. As powerfully built as an ogre was, his own physical might would be enough to crush it.

And then it _threw a fireball at him_. The surprise of seeing an ogre using magic was enough to stall Harry, and the fireball threw him off of his feet. The ogre continued its charge, stepping on the boy and driving him into the bridge.

Harry dug himself out and turned in time to see the ogre-mage pick Luna up and squeeze her body. The serene look on her face never left even as she coughed up blood and was thrown over the bridge.

Harry saw red. He stood, and the students, crowded at the doors to the school, screamed and retreated as an aura of raw power exploded around Harry Potter, blowing the sides of the bridge to dust and cracking the supports. _**"I WILL END YOU, CREATURE OF THE VOID."**_

Harry prepared to launch himself at the ogre-mage, ready to reduce it to dust with his golden fire.

And then a cowbell the size of a small car flew into the ogre-mage's chest and lifted it off its feet, breaking its ribs and sternum. It coughed tainted blood, and another giant cowbell slammed into its skull, driving it down into the bridge.

"That rather stung."

Luna Lovegood, alive and unharmed, floated in the air above the bridge, dragon wings keeping her aloft. "This was the twist. One of them anyway."

And she landed in front of the ogre-mage and drove her fist through its skull, killing it. Seconds later, it was engulfed in black fire and reduced to ash.

Harry stared. "_Zazikel!?"_

Zazikel, Old God of Chaos, smiled at her friend and brother. "Hello Urthemiel."

Harry's power died down. "But..._how_? The Wardens, they..."

Luna laughed. "We are gods, Harry. Our souls cannot be destroyed, you know that. No, I simply...wandered until I felt you being born. I found my own empty vessel to inhabit and was born into this world."

She hugged him. "Oh dear, the bridge is ruined, isn't it?"

Harry's jaw worked, but no words came out._ Oh, this is just typical of her. Just bloody typical. _

"This...explains..._so much._"

**oOoOo**

**Author's notes: **Surprise?


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter: Shattered Prophecy**

**A Dragon Age/Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**By Insanity Lord**

**oOoOo**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my original characters (DO NOT STEAL!)**

**oOoOo**

**Chapter 15 – Silence Rising**

The issue of the students finding out about their godhood was solved quite neatly by Tiamat. The ancient dragon goddess had frozen the students in time, wiped their memories of what they _had _seen from their minds, and with a wave of her hand, repaired all the damage done during the battle.

"Thank you," Luna said with one of her serene smiles, "you're still creepy to look at for too long."

Tiamat snorted. "I'll take that as a compliment. Mortals aren't supposed to be able to look upon gods for too long anyway. Odd, though...you two are gods yourselves. Why do I creep you out so much?"

Luna shrugged. "We're gods 'trapped' in human bodies. Part of us is human enough to be disturbed by you."

Harry folded his arms over his chest. "I should be insulted by that, but it's true and I'm not sure I want to rid myself of my human side. For the first time since our creation, I feel..._right_."

Tiamat eyed the two. "Hm, that's just...odd," she said. "I would hate to be part human. I cannot even imagine it."

Harry just shrugged. "We need to get home," he said. "See you after the hols, Tiamat. Take care of the castle."

Tiamat snorted. "You know I will. Go, enjoy your...hols."

Luna laughed lightly and turned to leave. "Oh, you just enjoy the quiet, Tiamat. No, I expect you'll still have to watch over the teachers."

She and Harry left, leaving Tiamat alone. The ancient dragon goddess faded away into the Fade.

**oOoOo**

Silent. The train was completely and totally _silent_. Harry and Luna could see that the engine was ready to go, steam was rising from the engine, but there were no sounds. Students stood stock-still, looking around with wide eyes as they tried to speak, failed.

Harry tried to say something to Luna, but his voice was also gone. Around them, snow started to fall in the unnatural silence, and the Old God knew, just _knew, _that he had encountered this before. _Silence falls where he walks, the ancient creature that gave blood magic to mortal man..._

A familiar presence, not bothering to hide itself, on the very edge of his senses. It was getting closer and closer, moving towards them. Both dragon gods turned as one, and gazed upon the two figures that approached the station.

Every eye in the area turned to gaze upon them. A man and a woman, with the man towering over the 5'4" woman at a staggering 6'9". The man wore a long cream-coloured coat and matching pants, with black boots. He was bald, with a scarred face and deep grey eyes. His age was hard to determine, though if one were to guess he would be in his early thirties. The woman was younger, perhaps twenty, with long blond hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a blood red dress and stared at them all in silence.

The silence was broken. "Lord Dumat wishes to convey his greetings, Zazikel and Urthemiel, and his congratulations on defeating his ogre-mage."

Dumat, Old God of Silence, was on this world. As ever, he was unable to speak on his own, and was using a woman whose soft voice was too loud in the utter silence that it broke through. Dumat gestured to the two, and they found their voices again.

Harry scowled. "Dumat, what are you doing here?!"

Dumat's expression never changed, he just inclined his head ever so slightly.

Harry was blown off of his feet by an invisible force, crashing through the station itself. Luna winced.

"Oh dear, he should really learn to respect his elders," she said. "Hello, brother Dumat."

"Hello, sister Zazikel," the woman spoke for Dumat. "At least you know to respect Lord Dumat."

Luna smiled. "I always have, even after he gave mortals that atrocious blood magic."

Harry dug himself out of the wreckage of the station building. By now, the students were backing away from the clearly dangerous man. "What do you want, Dumat?" he snapped.

Again, he was blown through the building by Dumat's ancient, formless magic. Luna rolled her eyes. "He does have a valid question, brother. What are you doing on this world?"

Dumat just shrugged. The woman spoke again, "Lord Dumat wishes for you to know that he is gathering his forces. The Darkspawn are going to come again. You have seven years to prepare yourselves."

The air grew heavy. "Seven years to prepare for a war. Please understand that he has no ill will towards you two, but towards the humans of both worlds. You, he believes, will stand as their champions, and will thus be his enemies."

Luna never lost her calm expression as she replied. "Well, of course. All right, seven years. Until then, brother Dumat."

Harry threw a piece of stone at Dumat. It was shattered in the air, and he was thrown again, this time clear over the train and towards the town of Hogsmeade.

"I assume you want us to achieve our full potential in that time," Luna said, ignoring the now-panicking mob of students that were running away. All except for Daphne and Leon, who just stood there, facepalming at Harry's actions.

"Yes."

Dumat and his speaker vanished, and sound returned to the station.

"Oh, I should go and fetch Harry," Luna said serenely. "He'll want to know what brother Dumat wanted."

"Uh...Luna?" Leon walked up to her. "What was that about?"

Luna turned to him. "Hm? Oh, an ancient dragon god has declared war on your world, and we have seven years to prepare, that's all."

"_That's all?!_" Daphne shrieked. "How can you be so calm!?"

Luna just smiled and walked off to find Harry. Leon watched her for a moment before shaking his head and turning back to the castle. _No time to do it now, but...when we get back... I need to speak to Tiamat._

**oOoOo**

Luna found Harry in the ruins of what used to be Honeydukes. "Oh, that's a shame. I always liked their chocolates. Harry, Dumat has declared war on this world. He's given us seven years to prepare."

Harry sighed. "Wonderful. He hasn't changed at all. Seven years? Fine, I'll use that time to grow stronger. I'll study in Hogwarts, learn this world's magicks, and unlock my own powers. You think he's told any adults?"

"Of course, but judging from what we've seen so far, I'd have to say that the adults of this world are largely useless."

Harry grunted. "Not all of them. Let's get home, I need to start training _today_."

**oOoOo**

During those holidays, Harry Potter began his training with his mother. She began to teach him everything she knew about shapeshifting and her own magicks, and he began to tap into his own godly powers more in order to train in their use.

When they returned to school, Harry worked even harder in class, studying and learning the magicks of this world, integrating them into himself. He had no need of a wand, for he was a god, a being of pure power.

**oOoOo**

Luna followed Harry's example, training and learning. She knew full well that the coming war would decide more than just the fate of the humans of this world. Dumat had mentioned another world, and she knew which world he had to be talking about.

Their original world, the one the Maker created first, the one the had intruded upon centuries ago before he had defeated them in combat and put them to sleep. Yes, she knew that the upcoming war would determine the fate of two worlds, and Dumat was a truly powerful being, the utter silence being the least of his powers.

_I will not allow Harry to fight alone._

**oOoOo**

Leon sought out Tiamat that first day back, looking all over the castle in his attempt to find her, with no luck. Frustrated, he leaned against a wall and closed his eyes. "Tiamat, where are you?"

A presence next to him, a playful girl's voice speaking, "You called, cutie?"

Leon's eyes snapped open, and he stared at her. "I need your help. There's something coming, and I can't let Harry and Luna fight it alone."

Tiamat raised an eyebrow. "So...what do you want me to do?"

Leon knelt. "Lady Tiamat, I would give you anything you ask of me if you would give me the power to help my friend."

Tiamat blinked down at him. "My, I haven't had a mortal kneel before me in centuries! You ask for power?" she smiled. "I shall give it, but know that the training to use that power will be long and painful, and you will likely hate me for it."

Leon kept his gaze on the ground. "I will endure anything for my friends."

Tiamat smiled again. "Good answer." She lay her hand on his head. Leon gasped as he felt raw power surging through him, and on his shoulder, a mark appeared. A dragon, curled around the world itself. The mark of Tiamat.

"Leon Kennedy Whitewood, my Dragon Knight..._Arise._"

**HARRY POTTER: SHATTERED PROPHECY...END**

**oOoOo**

**Author's note: **That DO NOT STEAL! is meant as a joke, just in case you didn't get it.


End file.
